Love Never Dies
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After Ginny's betrayal a heartbroken Harry deals with being a single dad and is slowly losing his will to live. Upon their father falling mysteriously ill, his kids find help in the one person their father had least expected it from... SLASH!
1. A Savior’s Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter or the others. That's a done deal. Just borrowing!! This will be a yaoi and MPREG. If you do not like slash, please do not read!

This story takes place after DH and I know that although the kids were supposed to be in different year (the boys vs. Lily) but I just couldn't bring myself to separate them! I'm too sentimental! There will be more changes to come along the way so read on to find out!

Chapter 1: A Savior's Heartbreak

Harry Potter, who was formerly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, looked up from his paperwork for the twentieth time within the hour at the clock. _Ginny is still not home yet._ He thought as he dipped his quill into the inkwell and sat back at his desk in his home in Godric's Hollow. _This is the fifth time in a week. I wonder what is going on…_ With a sigh he went to check on his children who were in the living room and smiled. His two boys, James and Albus were playing a video game on the floor, their sibling rivalry almost sky rocketing. On the couch, sitting cross-legged and with a book in her hands was his only daughter, Lily. Harry loved each of his children since the day they were born but he had noticed that Ginny had begun to change. It seemed that she no longer had an interest in their children or in him. So to keep the kids happy, Harry has taken every moment of free time he had and spent it with them.

"Daddy?" Lily called to him softly as she climbed into his lap. "Daddy, is Mommy coming home?" Harry looked down at his youngest and sighed.

"I don't know my little phoenix." Her father said as he played with her hair. "Mommy must be held back at work."

"Again? That's five times in a row!"

"I know," Her father said with a sigh. "How about we just start making dinner?"

"Ok Daddy." She said with a small smile as she climbed off her father's lap and followed him into the sun-bathed kitchen. She climbed onto her little stepping stool and waited for her father as he gathered all he would need for dinner. She watched her father begin chopping up tomatoes, sage, and basil for a sauce. She also noticed that as he was working that he looked very sad. She was mad at what her Mommy was doing to her Daddy. _Mommy is being selfish!_ Lily thought as she continued to watch her father. He was very handsome, his black hair had grown out, reaching to mid-back and was not only tame, but had some red high-lights in it. His body was lean and well muscled, thanks to his daily routine of Quidditch matches with James and Al. His face was kind, yet careworn and all he met felt welcome around him. It broke the hearts of Lily, James, Albus and their god-brother, Teddy. When the phone rang, Harry went to reach for it but was beaten to the punch by an excited Albus!

"Al," Harry said with a pout as he saw his middle born son grab it and smirk. "Give me the phone…"

"No way Dad," The dark haired rascal said with a grin. "I win again! First in Quidditch and now the phone! You're losing your touch!"

"It's sheer dumb luck!" He heard his father call out from the kitchen. Albus' blue eyes widened at that and turned to glare at his older brother. James had a huge grin on his face and in rebuttal, Albus flipped him the bird! James and Lily were shocked.

"Daddy!" Lily called out, "Al flipped James the birdie!"

"Albus Severus Potter!" His father said sternly from the kitchen as Albus winced. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry Dad!" Albus called back as he turned to take the phone. As he brought it up to his ear he heard laughing from the other end. It could only be one person…

"Shut up Teddy!" Albus said with a blush. The voice hiccupped and calmed.

"Hi Albe!" The other boy crooned, deepening Albus' blush. "What's shaking?"

"Wish I can say all is cool but it's not." Albus said with a frown. "Mom's not home yet."

"Again?" Teddy asked. "That's the fifth time in a row I take it."

"Yea I know," Albus sighed. "So Wolf, how is the stay at Uncle Ron's?"

"It's cool so far." Teddy said. "Uncle Charlie came by and showed me pics of all the dragons he had worked with. He is so cool! Oh and Rose said to tell you you're a stinkweed and that you sucked in Brawl!"

"Tell her she a traitor!" Albus said with a mock growl. Teddy cracked up again and then calmed.

"Look here; did you get your letters yet?" Teddy asked. "There's news in them!"

"What sort of news?" Albus asked. Teddy's voice made a noise in his throat and Albus felt his god-brother's grin.

"What made you think I'd tell you?" Teddy said. "Anyway, Uncle Ron _needs_ to talk to Godfather. Is he too busy?"

"I don't think so." Albus said. "DAD! Teddy said Uncle Ron has got to talk to you." Harry swished his wand and muttered a charm to do the work for him. Lily squealed in delight and watched the show as Harry took up the phone and mouthed 'watch your sister'.

"Hello Ron, what's up?" Harry asked as he smiled at his brother-in-law.

"Harry," Ron's somber voice said over the phone. "I have to tell you something and…Listen Harry, can Teddy go out and hang with James, Al and Lily? It's not really a good idea to hear this." Harry blinked at this. _It must be really bad..._

"Sure Ron send him through the floo." Harry said and smiled when he heard Teddy's protests of going by Floo. Teddy was very much like Harry and hated the Floo Network! In less than five minutes, the flames in the fireplace went green and after hearing Teddy's 'I'm here!' sat down at the side table. Something felt wrong with this.

"Ron?" He said as he made sure all was safe and clear to speak. "What is it?"

"Harry….'Moine and I…caught Ginny."

"Ginny's at work Ron…"

"Harry, she hasn't been to work in a while now. Her boss let her go."

"But then….what does she do all this time?"

"'Moine and I were in Diagon Alley earlier and we saw Ginny getting intimate with…."

"With who Ron?!"

"Cho Chang!" Ron said. Harry sat in his seat, shocked and enraged. He couldn't believe that his wife would do that to him. With a guy or a girl it was still _cheating!!_

"The Ravenclaw I dated…."

"Yep that's the one." Ron said. Harry saw red. He wanted the slut out! He sat straight and tried to hide his tears. Ron knew that his brother-in-law wanted to cry.

"Harry, look why don't you bring the kids over for dinner on Saturday..." Ron said. "We would love to have you."

"Sounds good...I'll talk to you later. And don't worry about Teddy. He'll be fine here. You take care of yourself Ron and say hi to 'Moine and the kids." Harry said sadly as he hung up the phone as he looked at the clock. It was a quarter past seven. A timer charm told Harry that dinner was ready to eat. With a sigh he controlled himself and went to the kitchen and smiled. He remembered that Teddy was here and knew that his godson stayed with James, playing the game in Albus' place.

"Chow time!" He called out. His green eyes widened in mock-shock as the kids ran in, each holding a letter and smiling.

"Daddy!" Lily cried out excitedly. "We're going to school!"

"You got one too Dad." Albus said as he passed a scarlet colored envelope to his father. Harry looked at it and was about to open it when Ginny came in. Harry looked at her and curbed his anger. Ginny looked at her husband and blanched. She knew that she was in trouble and Harry had somehow found out.

"Ginny," He said shortly. "After dinner, we talk." With that he turned on his heels with the kids in tow and Ginny gulped. _He knows._

Dinner was silent and the tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Albus, Lily, James and Teddy looked to the two adults and knew that they had to come up with something. Luckily it was Albus who broke the ice. He grinned and looked at his unsuspecting brother and with a flick of his wrist, slung mashed potatoes at James, hitting the other boy dead in the face! Teddy and Lily looked at the boy and laughed. Harry tore his gaze from his treacherous spouse and looked at his older son who had been mashed. Before he could ask, James wiped his eyes and glared at the culprit, who was in fact, grinning like a loon.

"Al!" James growled. "Look what you did!"

"Teddy told me to do it." Albus said with a smirk. Teddy looked at the other boy in shock and allowed his hair to change from sandy brown to purple.

"Hey I did not!" Teddy pouted. Harry had to laugh at the antics. He enjoyed it when they did mischievous things. They made him feel young again where he and his friends pulled pranks and had their adventures. To him, it had seemed like fifty years had passed. He sat back in his seat and looked at the kids.

"So did you open your letters?" He asked them kindly as he continued his meal. The four of them looked up and nodded.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Lily said. "All of us."

"Dad did you open yours?" James asked. Harry blinked, mentally cursing himself for forgetting his letter, which he had left on the side table when he saw Ginny. He looked at his son and shook his head.

"No but later on I will, let's just finish our dinner." The family ate and soon enough when the kids had finished, they had excused themselves and left the two adults alone to talk. Ginny looked at her husband and spoke.

"Harry, I meant to tell you…" She began as Harry began to clear the table. "I just didn't think…"

"That's the problem Ginny." Harry said dangerously. "You didn't think. And with Cho too, if you felt that way why did you marry me Ginny?"

"Harry, all my life I have had an unshakeable crush on you." Ginny said. "And face it, anyone would have killed to be me when we dated and married."

"So you married me to have fame?"

"Harry…"

"No Ginny." He said as he placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them, needing his hands busy and a way to calm down. "I don't want to hear it. You broke my heart. I want you out. The children will be just fine here. Please leave. I will send for you when the divorce papers come. You have a half an hour to pack." Ginny looked at him, angered but removed her wedding ring and engagement ring, setting them on the counter and leaving without a word. She packed quickly and without saying goodbye to their children, god-son or Harry himself, Ginny was out the door and out of their lives forever. The kids looked up to the dark haired wizard and noticed that for the first time, the former Boy-Who-Lived had discovered yet another 'curse': Heartbreak


	2. Some Things Never Change

**In the last chapter**

"No Ginny." He said as he placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them, needing his hands busy and a way to calm down. "I don't want to hear it. You broke my heart. I want you out. The children will be just fine here. Please leave. I will send for you when the divorce papers come. You have a half an hour to pack." Ginny looked at him, angered but removed her wedding ring and engagement ring, setting them on the counter and leaving without a word. She packed quickly and without saying goodbye to their children, god-son or Harry himself, Ginny was out the door and out of their lives forever. The kids looked up to the dark haired wizard and noticed that for the first time, the former Boy-Who-Lived had discovered yet another 'curse': Heartbreak

**Note: The envelopes would determine the positions; refer to the list at the bottom of the chapter**

Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change

The weeks flew for the Potters as they got ready for their first year. James and Albus were rambling on about their adventures while Lily and Teddy kept watching over Harry. Although to other people, Harry looked and acted happy he could not fool his children or his godson. When Ginny left without a backward glance, Harry told the kids it was time for bed and behind closed doors, had cried his eyes out. Unfortunately he had forgotten to put up a silencing charm and the children heard his cries. Their hearts ached for the dark haired man and that night, when they all watched the stars, spotted a shooting star and made a wish: _please let him find love again…_It was August already and Ginny had left two days before Harry's birthday. Ron and the others had tried to get Harry to talk about it but on each occasion, Harry would brush it aside or change the subject. Today, on Ron's suggestion, they had gone to Diagon Alley. James and Albus ran ahead to look around while Lily and Teddy had flanked Harry on either side. Ron looked at his brother-in-law and sighed. Harry had glamoured himself to hide his red eyes and his tired face. He knew that the other man was hurting. He even found out from the kids that Harry hadn't been eating properly, sometimes not at all. He had also been plagued with nightmares that he couldn't shake off and woke up crying.

"Harry," He began carefully, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Not eating, sleeping and crying every night. This is not good."

"Ron please, the children…" Harry looked down at Lily and Teddy who were still with him. Ron looked at them too and sighed.

"Kids, why don't you find James and Albus. We have to talk a bit. We will meet you at the wand maker's." The kids nodded and went off. When they went out earshot, Ron began to speak. He was really concerned with his brother from another mother.

"Harry, this is not healthy." He said sternly. "You have to face this. Ginny is gone, I know. It hurts like hell because you thought that she loved you. You can't blame yourself for what she did."

"How can she do that Ron?" Harry whispered. "I loved her. How could she …leave me and the kids?"

"I know its hard Harry." Ron said. "But you really have to pull it together. Maybe it wasn't destined to be with you and Ginny." Harry looked at his brother-in-law in shock. He had wondered where the hell was the hot tempered Ron, who would fly off the handle? Someone would have thought that this Ron was a pod!

"Ok….where's the Ron I know and love?"

"Yea I know, I'm not being a wanker but hey maybe it's because I'm whipped." Ron said with a grin. "Or maybe it's cause 'Moine rubbed off on me!" Harry looked at Ron and blushed. Ron looked at him and shook his head. "Oh, bloody hell Harry," Ron chuckled. "Get your mind out the bloody gutter!"

"Sorry…." Harry said shortly with a blush. "Well, let's get the kids."

"Yea, let's get going." Ron said with a grin. "I'm starving."

"Oh there you are!" Harry said with a smile. "Thinking with your stomach…"

"Don't get too smug, mate." Ron said with a grin. "You're eating too." Harry's smile dropped for a moment and then returned full force.

"Yes Mum!"

"Wanker!"

Draco Malfoy looked around for Potions ingredients with his son in tow. He had half dreaded why he was here for two reasons. One of them was that it was to be his first year as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. The other reason was that he had a secret amour that he never got over. He couldn't remember how it happened but it was in third year. He thought it was ridiculous puppy love crush and tried to say it would pass but it did not. It grew and grew as he got older. Even when he graduated, married and had his son, Draco had held onto his love. His own wife had abandoned him and a two month Scorpius. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt his heart ache at the memory...

**_Flashback_**

_He had met Adele in France at a Potion's Conference on the summer after he had graduated out of school and was working his way to becoming a Potions Master. She was also working for her Mastery but for Dumstrang while Draco had taken for Hogwarts. It was love at first sight and who could blame Draco? Adele was a half Veela like himself with pale flowing hair and powder blue eyes with beauty and brains to match! Their courtship went on for four years then once they had their Mastery, Draco had proposed. They were married on a beautiful Spring day and Scorpius had been born in January. At first, his wife was happy but it was not to last. Draco had decided to come home from work early one day and had noticed that the governess was not attending to his son. Instead he heard his son's cry and knew that he had been left alone for quite some time. He hurried to the nursery and picked up his wailing two month old son. After attenting to the baby, he went to seek out his wife. He had dicovered that she had packed all of her things and had left without a word. Enraged, Draco swore at that day that his wife would never hurt him or his son again..._

At first, Draco worked for the Ministry but told his boss to shove it when his now eleven year old son got his acceptance letter for Hogwarts. On that evening, Draco owled McGonagall (who had been called out of retirement until there was a new Headmaster/Headmistress) and had requested for the Potions Master and Head of House position. The old witch grinned and accepted the blond man's offer hiring on the spot. Draco took his son to get his supplies and instead of being annoyed when he saw his son's nose in a book, shook his head and smiled.

"My Scorpion," Draco said with a smile. "Why don't you look in the other shops? You seem royally bored."

"Are you sure Dad?" A boy with short white blond hair and blue gray eyes asked. "I could stay."

"No son," Draco said. "Go on I'll catch up to you at Ollivander's."

"Yes father." Scorpius said with a small bow. Draco nodded and watched his son leave. He was proud of his Heir. Scorpius was everything that a Malfoy stood for. He was a handsome lad, powerful and was able to think on his own. He also had a rebellious side and at first, Draco was pissed off but then he had to laugh. Draco remembered that his secret love would rebel against anyone and everyone. _Who would have believed that my son would have the same nature as the one I 'hated' for so long…_ He paid for what he needed and walked out the shop. However, when he made his way to Ollivander's he heard voices… So to make certain that he wouldn't be discovered, Draco flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"Oh Lily don't cry…"One voice said. "You know that Godfather will bounce back…"

"It's not right Teddy." A soft sweet voice sobbed. "I can't stand seeing my Daddy not eating, hearing him cry every night…." This worried Draco to the extreme. He looked around the corner and had to compose himself. There were two kids, a boy and a girl looking no older than his son but that was not what made him start. What got him was the little girl. She had dark red hair and was lightly tanned. Her eyes were a beautiful green! Only one other person had those eyes….

"Father?!" Scorpius called as he looked at his father who was still plastered to the wall. The two children looked up and giggled a little bit. Draco allowed himself a small blush then looked at them with a smile.

"Hello," He said with a nod. "You are attending Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes sir we are." Teddy said politely. The girl smiled shyly and looked at the two blondes.

"My name is Lily Jane Potter and this is my god brother Teddy Remus Lupin." The two blondes nodded and the younger one came to them first.

"My name is Scorpius Lucien Malfoy and this is my Dad."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." The older blond said with a smile. "I will be your Potions Master at Hogwarts." The two kids looked at him wide eyed.

"You don't look greasy." Teddy said. Lily glared at her god brother and jabbed him in the ribs. Teddy's eyes widened and Scorpius actually laughed. Draco himself chuckled and after asking Teddy and Lily who they came with, the four of them went to search for the two Potter boys and the adults. James was in the Qudditch supplies shop and Albus was in book shop! After the two Potter boys joined the group Draco actually smiled as he watched the Potter's, Lupin and his own son got along and they were talking and laughing. He took the children to the ice cream parlor and the group all sat down and talked over their treats. Albus was even bold enough to steal the cherry off his son's sundae and before Scorpius became sad, Lily had given him one off her own sundae! Scorpius looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush. Draco chuckled and with a whisper he sent off his patronus to locate the worrying parent.

Harry was ready to pull his silky locks out! He and Ron had turned their backs to talk and he thought all was good for Harry knew what each of his children liked. He knew that James was the sporty one so he would be at the Qudditch shop. That was the first place they looked and there were no kids! So Harry went to the second choice, the bookstore for Albus loved to read. Again no kids! So they tried Lily's choice, she loved animals so they went to the animal shop. Each owner said that the children had left and each had said in the company of a sandy brown haired boy whose hair changed color and two blondes, who seemed to be father and son. Ron was about to ask the names of the blondes when Harry noticed a Patronus coming up to him. Somehow Harry had to stop himself from laughing. It was a silvery white ferret! The little ferret looked at him and Harry listened to the message:

_The children are safe with me. Come to the ice cream parlor._ As soon as it had come, the Patronus was gone and Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and bade him to follow. Ron and Harry looked at each other when they had reached to parlor and while Ron was in shock, Harry actually smiled. All the kids were eating ice cream and getting along. He smiled at each of them but blushed like mad when his eyes landed on the adult. The man was sinfully handsome; his hair was silver blond and reaching down his back and was tied back into a neat ponytail. His eyes were silver gray but were softer than when Harry had remembered them…

"Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock. Harry blushed and looked at his kids and godson.

"Are you four alright?"

"We're fine Daddy." Lily chirped from her seat next to a blond boy who Harry confirmed was Draco's son. "Professor Malfoy is very nice."

"_Professor_ Malfoy eh?" Ron asked in a huff. "What are you gettin' at Ferret Face? They actually hired you?"

"Yes Weasel," Draco said with a hardened glare. "I'm Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. It seems that no one else they looked at was competant enough to do the job."

"Always knew you would suit that job." Ron said with a sneer. "You always were a delf righteous snake!" Draco and Ron glared at each other and the kids looked on confused. Harry was stock still. _Please..._ He prayed. _Not here..._

"Oh come off it Ferret Face." Ron said. "Stop trying to be the nice guy and giving these poor kids the wrong ideas."

"Ron, please..." Harry pleaded as he looked at the children who were becoming frightened at the sight. "There are children here."

"Harry, you're getting on my nerves!"

"What's the matter Weaselbee?" Draco taunted. "Can't stand that your friend is standing up to you?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron roared. "I dont give a damn! You will get your snake face out of here. You're stinkin up the place! Kids don't touch that ice cream it's poisoned and Lily, get away from the little blond bastard." Harry didn't even bother to warn Ron as a fist struck home. Humilated and hurt, Harry gathered his children and godson and without a word, left the two wizards alone. Ron and Draco blinked and when realizing that Harry and the children had gone, glared and went their ways, their hatred for each other rekindled.

_Some things never change_


	3. Fading

**In the last chapter**

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron roared. "I dont give a damn! You will get your snake face out of here. You're stinkin up the place! Kids don't touch that ice cream it's poisoned and Lily, get away from the little blond bastard." Harry didn't even bother to warn Ron as a fist struck home. Humilated and hurt, Harry gathered his children and godson and without a word, left the two wizards alone. Ron and Draco blinked and when realizing that Harry and the children had gone, glared and went their ways, their hatred for each other rekindled.

_Some things never change_

Chapter 3: Fading

_Both men had a lot of nerve!_ Harry fumed as he escorted the kids back home. As soon as they were sure they were ok, they made themselves scarce, leaving Harry alone to his anger. And no one could blame him; those two acted like two immature children and had embarrassed themselves, Harry, the kids and the poor owner of the parlor. He went to the fireplace in his living room and Fir called his brother-in-law.

"Ron," He said shortly as Ron's head had appeared in the fireplace. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you." Ron's head was tight-lipped but he nodded and in less than five minutes the redhead stepped out of the fireplace and dusted soot off his robes. His face was as red as his hair, was sporting a huge bruise on his swollen jaw. He was livid!

"Harry, why did you leave me with the Ferret? And what were the kids doing with those two?" He was about to lecture the other man when he held up a hand and sighed. Ron, for the first time, had looked at the other man and realized that he was exhausted, underfed and very unhappy. "Harry, I know I hurt you and the kids…."

"Ron, save it," Harry said with a sigh. "I really don't want to hear it." Ron looked at the other man with worry. He was pale, his hair looked lanky and he had black under his eyes. He was about to say something until Harry shuddered and hit the floor. The last thing he heard was Ron calling out his name before his world went black.

"Father, can you wait up?" Scorpius called out as he tried to catch up with his father. He had never seen his father so angry. That damned red haired man. He had humiliated not only himself, but the kids, his father and a dark haired wizard who looked as if his heart would break when he watched them fight. Scorpius felt bad for the other man and was surprised when his father looked upset and embarrassed at his own behavior. His father went from a calm and refined aristocrat to a common brawler. With a final jog, he had caught up to his father and tugged on his robes. The angered blond looked down at his son and allowed his anger to leave him.

"Oh my Scorpion," His father said as he watched his son catch his breath. "Forgive me; I had forgotten that you were with me." Scorpius looked at his father and smiled a bit. He knew that his father didn't mean to walk so fast. He was allowed to quell his anger and walking fast was his way to do so.

"It's ok Dad." Scorpius said as he sat down on a bench in the nearby park. "I understand you were angry. But who was that man? He seemed to know you." His father looked at him and sat down next to his son. Suddenly he looked drawn and tired.

"We went to school together," His father said as he massaged his temples. "That red haired man and the dark haired man, of course, we were not friends. In fact, we hated each other with a passion."

"Why was that Father?" Scorpius asked interest peaked as he hugged his knees. "Why did you hate them so much?"

"Times were different then my son." Draco said with a low voice. "It was back to first year, and I had met the dark haired man in the robes' shop. I tried to make friends with him, but I came out like a prat. I know that now and to be honest, I regret it. I was too into my beliefs that all Purebloods were good and that all Half-bloods were bad. We were in war you see, between the forces of Dark and the forces of Light. There was a wizard beyond imaginable evil…"

"Voldemort?" Scorpius asked innocently. His father winced at the mention of that name and looked at his child.

"Scorpius, do not say his name. How did you know that by the way?" Scorpius looked at his father and grinned.

"I read Hogwarts, A History." He stated. "I crave for knowledge and I was interested in knowing more so at Teddy's suggestion, I went and picked one up. It's really good." Draco looked at his son and sighed. He dreaded that his son would become a Ravenclaw because of the thirst for knowledge that the young blond had developed. Besides how would young Lupin know about the book?

"Scorpion, how would Teddy know about the book?"

"Oh, it's because it's Teddy second year there Dad." Scorpius said with a smile. "And you didn't see him there because you weren't there last year. He said his Potions Master didn't teach him anything. It was all notes taking." Draco looked at the boy and was appalled. The Potions Master couldn't believe it. _Damn the last Potions Master sucked!_ He thought. He sighed and held his head in his hands. Scorpius looked at his father in concern but before he could say something, there was a little frightened redhead girl with shocking green eyes. Scorpius looked at the girl and jumped down.

"Lily," He said as he held the little girl. She looked at the blond and hugged him tightly, allowing her tears to fall and causing Draco to look at them. In the short while, it seemed that Potter's only daughter had become close to his only son. For his son's sake he looked at the two and cleared his throat. The little girl looked at him with tear-filled eyes and tried to speak.

"Sir, it's my father." She said as she tried to keep her voice calm. "He and my Uncle Ron were fighting and my father passed out. He can't wake up. So my brothers and god brother drew straws and I lost. I'm glad I did though sir." She looked at her friend and her soon to be Potions professor. Draco did look concerned for the girl's father but he would be damned if Weasley was going to be there. He would just get in the way and if Harry was as bad as the girl claimed, it would do them both no good. Harry, being sick could not afford the stress and Draco because he needed to concentrate on his job. He set his personal hatreds aside and looked at the young girl.

"Child," He began as he kept her gaze with his. "What are your father's symptoms?" Lily looked at him and after a second of thought, looked at the man.

"He hasn't eaten, sir." She said. "Also, he doesn't sleep at all. But if he did, he would have nightmares or cry himself to sleep. He hasn't been the same since Mommy left." Draco's eyes widened at that. _Saint Potter's wife had left him? Why?_ He remembered that Harry had married the Weasellette right of school. Draco was crushed at the news of Potter's wedding and he wanted to just charge in and object. But then again, what had he done to Harry other than ridicule him, humiliate him and be under the illusion that Potter had the perfect family. On a risk, he had cornered Granger, no, yet another Weasley, about Potter's life away from school. He remembered that day…

_**Flashback**_

_It was at the office while at work. Hermoine was working in the Ministry in the Muggle to Wizard Relations. She had worked with Draco, who was Governor of the Board, his father's former position. He surprised everyone who he worked with by being the exact opposite of his father. Draco, unlike his father who only wanted a more political front, had taken a humane front and held a genuine interest for the children, to their families and the staff. He wanted the kids to have the best education that the Wizarding World had to offer. He also took precautions when it came to security and made sure the coffers were full. He even weeded out any evil and Dark Magic that still lingered in the school so no one else would get hurt from whatever nasty surprises the bastard who called himself the Dark Lord had left behind. As he took a break from his work, he spotted the bushy haired woman reading. He had always remembered her always burying her nose in a book, just coming to breathe or eat. Some times Draco had wondered if she had been born in a book._

"_Weasley, may I speak with you?" He asked her politely and smiled as she looked up from her book. Calmly, Hermoine closed her book after marking her place and setting it down, her sure fire sign that she was listening. Draco took his seat and took a deep breath. He knew that this was not going to be easy for him._

"_I know that I had been a royal prat and that I called you a Mud-blood. I do apologize, from the bottom of the heart you thought I didn't have. I have done many horrible things and some I know I won't be forgiven on. I have wronged all three of you and I know that I don't deserve to know what has happened to Harry. But I wanted to keep him safe. If my father would have known if we had been friends, you would have been hurt badly. Harry would have been tortured and your husband and his family, I shudder to think about it."_

"_So the prat all of those years was just a front?" Hermoine asked as she clutched onto her book. Draco looked away from her and nodded. Surprisingly, Hermoine looked at him and smiled. "I knew it!" She said. Draco looked at her, taken aback._

"_How did you know?" He asked her. "I never let anyone know." Hermoine looked at him and smiled._

"_Oh come on Draco, I saw the looks you gave to Harry in fifth year…"_

"_Oh my god, you know that too?" He asked with a fierce blush. Hermoine looked at him and smirked. _

"_Oh come on Draco I knew you were gay since our first year. Besides, Harry is too." Draco wanted to fall to the floor. THAT was something he did __**not**__ know. Before he could ask, Hermoine already had his answer. "Since third year," She said. Draco blinked and wondered if Harry was gay since third year then how did he end up with Weaselette? Again it was Hermoine to the rescue. "Draco, Harry never came out. He's still wondering why he's had bad luck with women. First it was Cho Chang and then Ginny. He loved Ginny but not in the way he thought. Ginny misled him and Harry was, and still is, confused. Ginny was his first and the kids, are his life but his heart…seems to belong to another."_

"_I'm not a romantic…"_

"_How wrong you are. Give it a try. Harry would love it. Aside from school, Harry's life was not a happy one." Draco looked at her and wished for her to continue, which thank Merlin, she did. "Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort and as a baby, Harry was given to his mother's sister and her family to raise under Dumbledore's request, thinking that Harry would be cared for. I know that if he knew the truth that he would be turning in his grave. Harry had been locked under a cupboard starved and abused. He was forced to cook, clean and do the chores. If he didn't do them to the tee, he would get beaten. In second year, the twins and Ron had to break him out of his room, which was locked and barred or Harry wouldn't have been in school that year." Draco's eyes widened and he felt sick to his stomach. His image of Harry had been blown. He had thought that Harry had it all but in reality, he was far from it. Harry had very little in the world so whatever came his way that was good, he cherished it and treasured it. His children, his friends, the Weasely family, his magic, these were Harry's treasures._

"_Draco, I can tell you and Harry have a lot to work on."_

"_Hermoine, he hates me."_

"_Draco, I have news for you, Harry never hated you. At least not in the way you think. He hates you for harming his friends and the ones he considered to be his family." Draco bowed his head in shame. He had really messed up. But then he swore that he would do anything to win Harry's heart._

"Sir?" A small voice piped up. "Sir, what are we going to do?" He looked down at the little girl and smiled. He knew what he had to do. With a gentle grip he picked up the tiny girl and gestured for his son to follow. With each child at his side, Draco whisked them to his Manor, called for a house elf at once. He smiled at the one who answered him. It was his personal elf, Puck.

"Puck be needin to fetch something Master?" The elf asked. Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Yes Puck, I'll need a bag filled with Pepper Up potions, Nutrient Potions, and Dreamless Sleep, please be quick about it." The little elf snapped his fingers and in less than five minutes, he returned with a handsome black satchel neatly yet tightly packed with the potions his master requested. Draco nodded his approval and after picking up the kids and looking into Lily's mind, apparated to the Potter home where three boys were waiting in the front.

"Lil, you got him!" James said with relief. "Thanks for coming Professor."

"James, is your uncle upstairs?" Draco asked carefully. "If he is, he has to leave. We can't afford your father to be upset, he is sick enough." James looked at his brother and god brother and it was Teddy who went to go check. The three Potter children looked upset and were worried about their father. James told them that since Lily had left that their father had been put down to bed and hadn't moved since. He had been stuck in sleep and that his body had shook and wracked with the fits of a nightmare. His screams and thrashing on the bed didn't go unnoticed to James and the others and they wanted to help out. So after drawing lots, Lily, who had lost, had run to get the one person who was qualified to help; him. Draco was flattered that the kids had put so much trust in him to tend to their father and he wasn't going to betray it. He wanted to talk to the kids when Teddy came down, not with Ron but Hermoine in tow.

"Hermoine," Draco greeted. Hermoine looked at the blond and smiled.

"Draco seems that the kids went to get you. I'll help you with whatever you need." He was grateful for the help but he thought that it would be Weasel King who was there. He was about to comment when Hermoine answered for him.

"Ron was here but as soon as he set Harry into bed he told me to come and watch over him. He had business to do."

"It is unbelievable that he would choose his business over a life long friend in need." Draco said with a glare. "I'll tend to Harry and you will tend to the children." With that and having Lily and Teddy as his escorts to Harry's bedroom, Draco climbed the stairs and was unprepared for the sight before him. Harry looked gaunt and pale against the white silk sheets. He was thin and he looked as if he was ready for death. His lips were almost white and cracked from dehydration and his cheeks were caked with tear tracks. He was a terror. Draco set the bag on the side chair and went to work. With a flick of his wand, he began to run a diagnosis. Harry was indeed underfed, heartbroken and his magic levels were dangerously low! _Oh Merlin_ Draco thought. _He's losing his will to live!_


	4. From Sickness to Friendship

**In The Last Chapter**

"It is unbelievable that he would choose his business over a life long friend in need." Draco said with a glare. "I'll tend to Harry and you will tend to the children." With that and having Lily and Teddy as his escorts to Harry's bedroom, Draco climbed the stairs and was unprepared for the sight before him. Harry looked gaunt and pale against the white silk sheets. He was thin and he looked as if he was ready for death. His lips were almost white and cracked from dehydration and his cheeks were caked with tear tracks. He was a terror. Draco set the bag on the side chair and went to work. With a flick of his wand, he began to run a diagnosis. Harry was indeed underfed, heartbroken and his magic levels were dangerously low! _Oh Merlin_ Draco thought. _He's losing his will to live!_

Chapter 4: From Sickness to Friendship

It had been a week since Harry's collapse and he had been called to help out. Draco couldn't believe his discovery and after rechecking his work, had become alarmed. Harry was losing his will to live and that was dangerous for a wizard of Harry's caliber. Once a wizard loses the will to live, he would either become a vegetable or dead. Harry had already slipped into an unshakeable coma and no one, not even his own children, could rouse him. Lily and the others were curled next to their father on the bed and Draco sighed as he used Harry's desk to work. He wasn't ready for Harry to give up yet. This was the man who defeated the Dark Lord, who defied all odds…Now he was losing his will all because of a damned red haired girl who was more eager to have fish on a daily basis rather than meat. Draco was the opposite and to the Hells to whomever had a problem with it! He didn't care that the others had a problem with him liking blokes! When he saw how Harry dealt with his children that day at the ice cream parlor it made him smile. Yes, Harry was worried but he didn't overreact or cause drama. The drama that happened that day was the Weasel's fault. Fortunately the incident didn't affect the kids. Instead they stayed together and Scorpius was more than eager to learn more so he read and talked to his friends. Teddy was more than happy to tell of his first year at Hogwarts and the secrets he had learned. The others were wide eyed and had a lot of questions which they asked in hurried whispers, to Draco's amusement.

"So it's true that you get to fly on brooms?"

"The Portraits really talk and move?"

"There are REAL ghosts there?"

"Are there unicorns?"

"And secret passages to use to sneak after hours?" Scorpius asked. Draco's eyebrows raised in wonder. He had always wondered how Harry had managed to get past him and the teachers. The kids wanted to know but they knew that they couldn't share the information with a teacher in the room. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed at the hint.

"All right, all right," He chuckled good-naturedly as he closed his books and gathered his notes. "I can take a hint. I'm not wanted." He pretended to sound hurt and walk to the door slowly. He heard the shuffling of little feet and someone wrapped their arms around his legs. He looked down and smiled. His attacker was none other than Lily.

"It's nothing bad but we would like to make it hush hush." She said with a wink. "Don't worry we'll stay with Daddy and you can help Aunt Minne." With that, Lily went to the group and Draco went to the kitchen where Hermoine, who had come every day since that day to tend to the kids while Draco worked on Harry, was making a nice dinner for the kids and a warm soup for Harry. Draco looked at her and sighed as he sat at the table. She looked at him and knew that the man was worried and puzzled.

"Draco, its bad isn't it? You look tired" She asked as she poured him a glass of iced tea which he accepted with thanks. Draco sipped on the tea then put it down and reviewed his notes. He knew that the bushy haired woman was right. He felt that his hair was limp and that his eyes felt heavier than normal. He dreaded to look at a mirror.

"Hermoine, Harry is losing the will to live." He said sadly. "I didn't think it was possible but he has. It's frightening." He looked at her and sighed. Hermoine had to agree with the blond. Harry's condition was something to worry on. If Harry died the kids would be heartbroken and Draco…the man wouldn't be the same. Harry had to break out of it. Question was: how? She thought about it while sipping on her own tea and her brow furrowed. Draco looked over his notes as she thought. They knew that they had find something. Harry could not be under a coma for much longer. _Damn you Potter, quit being so selfish!_

_**Harry looked around the paradise he was in. He had realized that for the first time in his life, he felt weightless and had no pain in his head. The air felt and smelled clean. Somehow, without opening his eyes, Harry knew where he was. He was home. He walked to the home of his parents, the one that the snake bastard had destroyed and did a double take. There, tending to a rose bush was his mother!**_

"_**Harry," She said with a smile as she removed her gloves. Harry felt his eyes welling up with tears as he ran to hug his mother's open arms. His mother smiled as she held her son. Harry nuzzled her to capture her scent; it was of freshly cut flowers, warm earth and the sunlight. His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to rip out of his chest. Lily Evans-Potter looked at her son and smiled as she wiped his tears. "What's wrong my baby?"**_

"_**Mum," Harry sobbed as he leaned on her. "I'm so happy here. I get to see you."**_

"_**It's not your time, baby." His mother said kindly. "You can't leave your little ones. They will be so hurt, especially my little namesake and two blonds. They are anxiously waiting for you to come back to them." Harry looked at his mother and blushed.**_

"_**Harry my boy," A kind old voice said. Harry looked up and saw four figures at the doorway. He did a double take as he took into account on who was there; Dumbledore, Sirius, James, Remus and last but not least, Severus Snape. Harry looked at them and smiled. Dumbledore held the boy while Sirius and James took turns ruffling his hair. Remus and Severus stood back and smiled quietly. It was Harry who broke the silence.**_

"_**Am I dead?"**_

"_**No Potter you're not dead…"**_

"_**Severus," His mother warned, causing the Potions Master to wince under her glare. He looked at Harry and sighed.**_

"_**Harry, you're not dead." He said with a resigned look. "Consider this purgatory. A middle world, if you will."**_

"_**What's happened to me? Where are my kids and my godson?"**_

"_**They're safe in your house, along with your body." Dumbledore said. "Ms. Granger…"**_

"_**Um, Weasley," Harry corrected. "Hermoine married Ron."**_

"_**I figured they would. They seemed right for each other." The old man said with a smile. "Ah, it would seem that someone else is tending to you quite diligently," The man had that infamous twinkle in his eye and Harry was afraid to ask. He took a breath and sighed.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said but when he saw Harry ask what Lucius Malfoy was doing in his house, he immediately corrected himself. "Draco." Harry relaxed just a bit but felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He had thought that the blond had hated him all this time and it seemed that it was not the case. Then why did he treat Harry and his friends so badly?**_

"_**Draco had to put up a front Harry." Severus said. "Just as I had to, we were under scrutiny under Voldemort and if you and Draco would have been friends, then you all would have been in danger."**_

"_**Draco had hated me for the longest. Ever since we were being fitted for robes…"**_

"_**I'll admit that my godson is a brat and always wanted to be the first to get everything." Severus said as the Marauders laughed. "He wanted to be your first friend so badly that he messed that chance up royally by allowing his mouth to go ahead of his brain." Harry had to smile at that. That was Draco to the letter. "But he has changed Harry, and for the better. Scorpius is his world and he had made sure that his son was spared what he had as a child. His wife had abandoned him and their infant son without as much as a goodbye. I know that you're hurting Harry but Draco is too and I believe that if you two had begun all over again then you will be just fine. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up with the family you both deserve."**_

"_**By the way Harry," Dumbledore butted in. "Did you ever open that letter?"**_

"_**Oh no!" Harry said with a gasp. "I didn't…"**_

"_**Well like Lily said, it is not your time. So it's time to go back my boy and Severus is right, give each other a chance."**_

"_**We'll miss you kiddo!"**_

"_**Kiss Teddy for me!"**_

"_**We love you son, don't ever forget that!" Harry felt a pull and as soon as he came, he had gone to the real world.**_

Harry painfully opened his eyes and slowly looked down at the five kids who were sleeping around him. James and Albus were lightly snoring while Teddy was trying to swat at them and muttered about 'bad breath' while Lily and Scorpius were hugging each other. Harry had to smile at that. It was too cute. Scorpius was holding her as Albus would, a protective big brother. Harry stretched a bit and knew immediately that it was a big mistake.

"OH MERLIN!" Harry screamed as tears pricked his eyes. The five kids woke up immediately and helped him to settle into bed. James and the other looked at each other and Scorpius took it upon himself to alert the adults who were in the kitchen. He cleared his throat and was proud that he caught it so quickly.

"Yes my Scorpion?"

"Dad, their dad's awake." He said. Draco followed his son upstairs and smiled at the sight before him. Harry was playing with his children and godson, hugging and kissing them. The kids were crying happily and hugging him. Draco cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.

"Malfoy….no…Draco," Harry corrected himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Tending to you, obviously," Draco said as he waved his wand and did another check up. Harry relaxed and put his trust in the blond. He knew that Draco, if he truly wanted to, could kill him at any time. That wasn't the case though when he saw Draco making notes in a book and nodding. "It's an improvement but you still need some rest. Are you ready to try to hold something down?" Harry nodded and Draco turned but saw Hermoine smiled as she had a tray in her hands.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"I feel like I've been given the Killing Curse twenty times over."

"Ouch." Draco said as he sat in the chair on the side of Harry's bed. "Harry look, you have to try to eat something ok? After that I want you to down a Nutrient Potion."

"Yes Mum." Harry teased with a smirk. Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes. He turned to go when Harry called him back and told the kids to leave them. When they did, leaving Teddy to close the door, Harry looked at the blond.

"Draco, I had the most remarkable dream."

"And you want to share this with me why?"

"Because Severus was in it, he told me what happened with you and Scorpius."

"That's it; I'm digging up his grave and wringing his neck!" Draco said. Harry sighed and looked at him.

"Draco he said that we should give each other a chance. We are not children anymore and the feuds have to stop."

"You know what Harry, you're right." Draco said with a sigh. "What about the Weasel?"

"Leave Ron to me," Harry said with a sigh and sitting back in bed. "So Draco, what do you say, friends?" Draco looked at the other man and smiled.

"Yes Harry." He said as he held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled and shook his hands with the blond.

"Harry Potter." He said. With that the two of them smiled and thought the same thing. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship_


	5. Broken Wings Mend In Time Part 1

**In the last chapter**

"That's it; I'm digging up his grave and wringing his neck!" Draco said. Harry sighed and looked at him.

"Draco he said that we should give each other a chance. We are not children anymore and the feuds have to stop."

"You know what Harry, you're right." Draco said with a sigh. "What about the Weasel?"

"Leave Ron to me," Harry said with a sigh and sitting back in bed. "So Draco, what do you say, friends?" Draco looked at the other man and smiled.

"Yes Harry." He said as he held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled and shook his hands with the blond.

"Harry Potter." He said. With that the two of them smiled and thought the same thing. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship_

Chapter 5: Broken Wings Mend In Time Part 1

Harry had managed a swift recovery under Draco and Hermoine's care and the love of his family. Within a few days of his awakening from the coma, Harry's face had regained color, his appetite returned and his magic levels went back to normal. He was genuinely surprised at the fact that their former rival had worked so well and so patiently with Hermoine and his children. When they wanted something or an argument had tried to come forth, Draco was there to deal with it. Between Hermoine and Draco, they had decided to alternate on taking the kids or staying with Harry.

So far, on James' weekend, they had gone to a Quidditch game, in which Draco had taken them to and caught the game's snitch! He actually had it autographed from their favorite team, the Cannons and the boys worshipped Draco ever since! Harry thought it was funny when Draco came to him, frazzled and fending off the kids by saying that their 'Dragon God' needed rest. On the weekend after that, which had been Albus', they had gone to one of the biggest bookshops in London with Hermoine, in which everyone came out with a book on their favorite subject. On Teddy's weekend, they had gone to the Botanical Gardens in where everyone came out with a plant. Draco had to perform the killing curse on his own son's plant because it turned out to be a Dragon Venus Flytrap and it tried to bite Lily! Harry, as well as the other kids and Hermoine were shocked at this but they said nothing on it. On Scorpius, being the 'geek' of the group, second only to Albus, they had gone to the London Musuem and the Tower of London, in where a fight had almost happened because Scorpius had wondered if werewolves had actually lived there. Teddy got pissed and if Hermoine hadn't done a body bind, Scorpius would have been mince meat or turned. All it would take was one little scratch! Teddy, although he had the morphing ability like his mother, also had the werewolf gene like his father! Now it was Lily's turn and although it was Draco's turn to take them, he had insisted on staying with Harry while Hermoine took them to the zoo. Draco watched them leave then turned to Harry who sighed.

"Harry, don't worry," Draco said gently. "They'll be back soon."

"I know Drake." Harry said as he looked at the blond. "Would you like to play some chess or talk?"

"Why don't we do both?" The blond haired wizard asked as Harry smiled at him. Harry, who was still unable to get up from the bed, waved his hand and summoned his chess board. Draco smiled at him and sat in the seat beside the bed and waited for Harry to set up the pieces. When they were set up Harry looked at the blond as if to ask white or black? Draco looked at him and smiled. "I'll be white."

"Always want to take the first move right Drake?" Harry asked with a smile. Draco looked at him and smirked. He knew what he meant by that but knew to not answer that question just yet. As a tactician, Draco knew that when the time was right, that he would make his move. If done to early, one might get mauled and if it was done too late, one might be assed out. He just nodded and went first. _So the game begins._

Hermoine didn't mind in the least that Draco had weaseled his way out of taking the kids to the zoo. She understood that the two men had things to talk out and he couldn't do that if Harry was stuck at home and he went out. She had observed on how Draco had tended to the kids and to her best friend. Draco had been very patient and calm whether it was playing Quidditch with the boys, reading to Lily or tending to Harry. Ginny had been the exact opposite.

When Harry had the flu, but the Minister had invited them to a Ball he was throwing, Ginny had literally dragged Harry, who was sick, pale and weak to the party and to show him off. When it came to the children, she showed them off as well as if they were trophies. She wanted the best while Harry wanted simple. They say opposites attract but it wasn't meant at the other's expense. She had noticed that when she didn't get her way, that Ginny would create a scene or leave. This thing with Cho Chang she knew was out of spite but it almost cost Harry his life.

Draco on the other hand, _wanted_ Harry to live. Draco had fame of his own, money of his own, and was successful in his own right. While Ginny saw her children as trophies, Draco saw them for who they were, as people. His son, Scorpius, was in fact, a decent kid and the others liked, no, loved him like a brother! Now Harry, thanks to her, but mostly to Draco, was on his way to being fully recovered and ready to face the world. She realized that Draco was indeed, a better choice for Harry. _Now how do I get those two together?_

Harry and Draco were neck to neck on the chess game. They had managed to counter the other's move and they were down to their kings. Neither of them wanted to admit defeat but both of them knew it was a done deal. Harry looked up from the board and grinned.

"I think we should call it a draw." He said kindly. Draco smirked and knocked Harry's king to the face down position. Harry's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He knew exactly what Draco did! He didn't think the blond had it in him.

"Drake!" He said as he looked at the victorious blond. "How could you do that to me? I never said I would surrender."

"Well the board says otherwise." Draco said with a smirk. "So what are you going to do about it?" Harry knew that he was set up for a challenge but he was one step ahead of the cunning blond. He packed away the chess pieces and shrugged.

"How about having dinner outside?" Harry asked wistfully. "I have been inside for too long." Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and helped him up. Harry tried to walk a few steps but he gasped as his legs gave out and he would have kissed the floor if Draco hadn't had quick reflexes. Harry looked up at his savior and smiled.

"My hero." Harry sighed melodramatically. Draco looked at him and laughed.

"Nay, my fair it was nothing." Draco said just as dramatically. "Will you grace me with a kiss?" Harry blushed and grinned.

"Ah fuck off." He teased and Draco smirked evilly. With a gasp, Harry found himself in Draco's arms and out the door, bridal style. Harry tried to get out of the blonde's arms, blushing and pleading that the neighbors would see. They would have been in the clear when they saw an angered Ron.

"So, this is why you acted the way you did that day." He sneered as he glared at them. "You're fucking Ferret face!"

"What?!" Harry yelled from his place in Draco's arms. "How can you say that? We're just friends…"

"You stinkin' queer!" He snarled, not noting that Harry had just recovered from a one week coma. "My sister was better off without your fairy ass! Well you and your little boyfriend are going to pay!" He was about to lunge for the two when a small voice called out.

"Uncle Ron, what are you doing to my Daddy?" The voice asked, causing Ron to turn and blanch to bone white. There, standing before him, each with a stuffed animal, were the kids, Harry's godson and the mini-ferret. Their escort was his wife!

"'Moine….I…"

"Draco, take Harry inside and put him back to bed, he's starting to get upset again. Kids, go with them and show them what you got from the zoo."

"What about you Aunt Minnie?" Lily asked. Hermoine looked at her niece and ruffled her hair.

"Go on, I'll be ok. I'm just going to talk to your Uncle." With their own orders, Harry was taken back upstairs with the kids in tow and Hermoine waited until they were gone before rounding on her husband

"Ron you have some nerve." She said as she glared at him. "What the hell are you trying to do, give Harry a relapse?"

"Wait a minute, when did he get up?" Ron asked. "I mean, I saw that he was awake but he was in Malfoy's arms!"

"Ron you dope…Draco has been _taking care_ of Harry and the family all this time!" Ron looked at his wife wide eyed. As his wife had explained what had happened since his leaving, Ron felt more and more like an ass. He had no idea that Malfoy had the decency in him to tend to his friend, much less the kids and Teddy. It was no wonder that Hermoine was so pissed at him. He was upset that his sister didn't even give two shits when he owled her about Harry's condition. Knowing that Malfoy had cared for them while Ginny was out doing Merlin knows what, showed Ron just who was a better choice. But why couldn't Harry settle down with a nice girl?

"Are you serious? Ferret face has done all that?" He asked stupidly. Hermoine rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that her husband could be dense at times but she didn't think that he was _that dense_!

"Ronald! Have you actually _looked_ at them?" She asked. "Draco has tended to the kids, cared for them, loved them as his own…"

"So he's into blokes. Harry's not."

"That's what you think." Hermoine said. "Ron, I think that when you've grown up enough, you can talk to Harry about it. For now, let Draco tend to him." Ron looked at his wife and thought about it. He made Harry upset and so soon when he had just recovered from his illness. He looked at his wife and sighed.

"But why can't he find a nice girl to settle down with?"

"Ron, it's his choice and when he's ready, he'll choose someone. Right now, all he needs now is his family and his friends. If you can't do this Ron, then it's best to stay away." Hermoine was ready to turn away but Ron stopped her by placing a hand onto her arm.

"'Moine," He said. "I'm going to track down Ginny. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Ron, don't be rash." Hermoine said. "Harry and the kids are adjusting just fine without her. Don't upset them."

"But she's still their mother…."

"No Ron," Hermoine said. "Ginny has signed away all her rights and divorced Harry. She didn't even touch his fortune, she didn't want it. She doesn't want anything to do with them. Besides, she had left the Wizarding World and she's never coming back. She also requested that no one try to find her." Ron looked away from his wife and wanted to cry. Ginny had disowned her family and abandoned her children as well as her sick husband. Ron wanted to cry, he wanted to kick Ginny. He looked at her and sighed. He never felt so helpless.

"Tell Harry I'll see him later." He said flatly. "And tell Malfoy I'm sorry." With that he disappeared and Hermoine went to check the family. The kids were sleeping around Harry, who was resting as well. Draco was sitting in the chair next to the bed but got up when Hermoine looked at him.

"Ron said that he was sorry that he misjudged you Draco and that he will see Harry later."

"I just hope Harry doesn't get a relapse." Draco said honestly as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "If he does, he will be out of commission by the time the kids start school."

"And Harry would be so crushed." Hermoine said. _Oh please, let Harry recover…_

"Hermoine, did he get a letter for Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Hermoine looked at him and blinked.

"You know what, I'm not sure." She said. "When he wakes, let's ask him."

"Why don't you go home Hermoine," Draco suggested. "I can take it from here."

"Alright Draco," She said with a tired smile. "I'll speak to you and the kids tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermoine, and thank you." With that she went home and Draco back into the bedroom and noticed that Harry was awake. _When did he wake up?_

"Harry, how did you…when did you wake up?"

"Since you left," Harry admitted. "Drake, you don't have to stay here…"

"Harry, you're still sick."

"Fine Mother," Harry teased. "I bid you good night." With that Harry fell asleep, leaving Draco to smile and rest on the seat. _Good night Harry._


	6. Broken Wings Mend In Time Part 2

**In the last Chapter**

"Harry, how did you…when did you wake up?"

"Since you left," Harry admitted. "Drake, you don't have to stay here…"

"Harry, you're still sick."

"Fine Mother," Harry teased. "I bid you good night." With that Harry fell asleep, leaving Draco to smile and rest on the seat. _Good night Harry._

Chapter 6: Broken Wings Mend In Time Part 2

The next morning, Harry woke up to a beautiful sight. The children were sleeping around him, keeping him warm while Draco was in the seat with his feet up. Harry had to hold back a laugh at how Draco was sleeping in the chair. He knew that the other man would wake up with a back so stiff that it would seem like a dried up stick. _Soon Draco will need his father's cane._ Harry thought with a grin as he remembered the black and silver cane the former Lord Malfoy always had with him. Harry thought it was a cool idea that it was both a wand and a walking stick. _At least he never needed to ask 'where's my wand?'_ He was about to get up from bed when he felt a silvered gaze holding him down.

"Harry, be careful with the children." Draco cautioned gently as he helped the dark haired wizard out of bed. "They're so tired, watched you sleep until about midnight."

"Wow, I was really out of it wasn't I?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Well what's first?" He asked. Harry looked at the blond and smirked.

"Maybe a shower or a bath…." Harry began, causing the blond to raise an eyebrow. "Then….breakfast?"

"I suppose," Draco said as he crossed his arms then helping Harry to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet and set the water for the bath. He took great care that the water was not too hot nor to cold. As he was doing that he had no idea that a certain raven haired wizard had decided to remove his clothes. When he turned to ask Harry a question, his liquid silver eyes widened. Harry was still thin but his skin was well tanned, his body was alluring and the other man was _very well endowed! Oh merlin…._Draco felt his blood boil and his arousal was evident as it strained against his pants. _Think nasty thoughts…um my godfather in a thong….Pansy naked….Dumbledore in a g-string!_ He grinned when he felt instant relief on that and cleared his throat. "Uh Harry, I'll be in the kitchen. Send your patronus if you need anything." With that Draco left Harry alone, not noticing Harry's wicked grin as he slipped into the water and tended to his bath. He had the Ferret just where he wanted him. _I got you now Ferret…_

As he made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the kids, himself and Harry, Draco smiled. Although he knew that Harry and he were friends and were supposed to take their time, it seemed to Draco that Harry had switched from black to white. It was just like in chess. Draco who was original the white had been now switched to black. _The hunter has become the hunted…_ He looked up when he heard the pitter patter of little feet. He looked at the table and saw five children who had wide grins and looked happy. Draco had to smile at them and turned to his cooking. As well as being a Potions Master, Draco made sure that he had studied with the best culinary schools, for he loved to cook. He grinned and turned to the kids.

"Ok, who likes waffles?" He asked. Lily and Scorpius raised their hands. Draco nodded then looked at the other three. "What will it be boys?"

"Sausages and buttermilk pancakes?" Albus asked wistfully.

"Can I have a ham and pepper omelet and home fries??" James as he smiled. Again Draco nodded and looked at Teddy.

"French Toast for me, with sausages." He said. Draco made a note of that and smiled.

"And you Harry?" He asked without even looking up from his work. The kids were shocked. There in the doorway, fully dressed and with a smile on his face was Harry.

"Well, all of their breakfasts' sound really good so…I'll have waffles, sausages, French toast with side order of bacon." Draco blinked at that. That was what he usually had for breakfast. _I'll be damned! We like the same breakfast._ Draco said nothing but continued with breakfast preparations. Twenty minutes later the family sat down to eat when an owl flew in and stopped in front of Draco. Harry looked at the owl and recognized it as one of the school owls. _What would it be doing here?_ He watched as Draco removed not one but _two _letters from the owl's leg and after giving it a treat and some water, offered it a place to rest before sending it on its way. Harry noticed that one letter was scarlet and the other was magenta. He read the name on the scarlet one and handed it over to Harry while he took the magenta one.

"What is it Drake?" Harry asked as he noticed the blond's eyebrow furrow in concern. Without a word, Draco took his letter and rose from the table and over to Harry's desk in which he drew a parchment, ink, quill, and an envelope before sitting down and scratching away. Harry looked at the other man and watched him scratch away in fervor. _Something happened…Drake looks concerned…_ "Drake, what is it?"

"Harry you should open yours." Draco said shortly as he didn't look up from his writing. Harry sighed as he picked up the scarlet colored envelope. The kids went silent as they watched Harry break open the seal and draw out the paper with trembling fingers. Draco looked at him too and Harry opened the letter. After reading the contents of the letter he looked at the blond.

"I…don't think I can do this." He said honestly as he turned to the kids after putting the letter down and continuing his breakfast. Draco surprised them all by taking Harry's hands into his own and giving him a tender look.

"Yes you can," He said firmly. "You are known to doing the impossible. Look what you have done…"

"We all know what I'm capable of doing Drake." Harry said softly. "It's just that I'm not sure if I'm willing to make another sacrifice. I never had a normal life, the snake head took it from me. When he was defeated finally, I thought I had my chance. When Ginny and I married, I thought it was the beginning of the life I should have had. Then she betrays me…leaving me and my children alone. I got sick and my kids went and got you. To be honest, considering our history, I thought you wouldn't have come."

"I know our history wasn't a good one." Draco admitted. "I was a complete ass to you and your friends."

"But it was all a front Drake." Harry said as looked at their hands, blushing a bit. "When I was in the coma I saw my family, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and your godfather. He was the one who suggested that we should give each other a chance." Draco looked at the other man and smiled.

"I knew he would suggest it." He said with a grin. "I think he sniffed me out a long time ago."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Harry said. "We are kind of obvious." Draco looked to where Harry looked to and had to smile. All five kids were grinning at them. Draco mock-glared at them and they giggled.

"Go back to your breakfasts." He ordered a bit gruffly. The kids laughed but they obeyed. Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"Fatherhood truly suits you." He said, causing the other man to blush a bit. "So what did the letter say, and what were you writing?"

"Well, in addition to being the Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House, the Minister has written that our Deputy Headmistress can no longer perform her duties and wishes for me to replace her."

"So you'd be Deputy Headmaster?" Harry asked, shocked at that new piece of information. Draco nodded and picked up Harry's letter.

"Harry, they want you as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but there is one condition. If you feel that you can not handle the strain, then I am to take over your position and you are to take mine. If comes down for me to take up the role as Headmaster, I will have to relinquish my position as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, for I can not be bias. I don't want you to worry though, I will find a suitable and sane person to take my position and care for my snakes." Harry smiled at him and after a moment of thought, nodded.

"All right Drake, you win." He sighed. "You can inform the Minister that I accept the position and the terms."

"I already did." Draco said with a grin. He was about to say something else when Ron came in and Draco stepped in front of Harry. The kids, who had finished their breakfast and washing their dishes, came over and were wary. They didn't want Harry to get sick again. Ron held up a hand and looked tired.

"I'm not here to fight." He said tiredly. Harry looked at him in concern and walked to him. Ron looked back at his brother-in-law and smiled a bit.

"Harry, you look much better."

"I feel much better Ron." Harry said with a smile. "I had the kids, Hermoine and Drake to help me pull through." Ron looked at the blond who was washing dishes with the kids watching him. His blond hair tied back in a ponytail and he was dressed in muggle clothes; dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with black boots on his feet. There was also a silver earring in one ear, seemed to his right ear from Ron's point of view, shaped like a snake. _He seems familiar…._

"Harry, is he your boyfriend? Where did you meet him?"

"A bludger smacked you in the head Weaselbee?" The man asked as he walked to them while drying his hands off with a hand towel. Ron did a double take as he finally recognized the man.

"MALFOY?!" He shouted as he looked the blond man over. He couldn't believe it. To him, Draco had undergone a complete transformation, dropped the wizard's robes for muggle clothes and showed that he was now domesticated when he saw how the man washed the dishes! It was a shocker and he knew that if he told anyone about this change in the Slytherin Prince they would look at him as if he were high on Canary Creams!

"In the flesh Weasel," Draco said as he took a sinister pleasure in Ron's expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would check on the kids…."

"The kids are just fine Weasel." Draco said with a smirk at Ron's shocked expression as he watched his little niece scamper up to them, smile at Draco and take the dish towel from him to put it away. Draco watched her go for a bit then turned to Ron. "Would you like to try again?"

"Ok, also to talk to you two on how I acted that day." Ron said stopping Draco from speaking with a hand raised. "I wasn't finished. Look Malfoy, I know you've done a lot for Harry and the kids but considering our history, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"That's understandable." Draco said with a nod. "I don't trust you either. However, I'm willing to try and be friends for their sakes."

"Yea and my wife has been on my throat ever since." Ron said. "She said that I should grow up and although I can't forget what happened in the past, that I should learn to forgive. Hey, if Harry and Hermoine can, then I guess I can too." He said. Both Harry and Draco smiled at him and nodded as they looked at each other.

"I believe that is more than fair." The blond aristocrat said with a smile. "So what happens now?"

"Care to play a game of chess?" Ron asked, causing the blond to smirk and lead him to where the chess board was waiting for the next combatants. Harry watched from his seat and smiled at them. Lily and the other four children came up to him and smiled.

"Is everything ok now Daddy?" Lily asked as she climbed onto her father's lap. Harry looked to where the two men were playing chess and smiled when Scorpius climbed onto his father's lap while James climbed onto Ron's to watch the game. The men were chatting and playing and, getting along for the first time in years. Harry hugged his daughter and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Yes my little phoenix, everything's ok now."


	7. Confrontation and First Kiss

**In The Last Chapter**

"Is everything ok now Daddy?" Lily asked as she climbed onto her father's lap. Harry looked to where the two men were playing chess and smiled when Scorpius climbed onto his father's lap while James climbed onto Ron's to watch the game. The men were chatting and playing and, getting along for the first time in years. Harry hugged his daughter and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Yes my little phoenix, everything's ok now."

Chapter 7: Confrontation and First Kiss

On the next day, Draco, Ron, Hermoine, Harry and the kids had all decided to shop and prepare for the upcoming school year. Draco and Harry, due to their positions, had to be fitted for their Headmaster robes but since Draco was Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, He had to wear robes that he was able to maneuver in. He despised the robes his godfather had worn and decided to, 'spice it up'. So as Harry watched and waited for his turn, Draco had described exactly what he wanted.

"I would prefer the robes that were close to the body on the top and flair out on the bottom, reaching only past the knees about an inch. They are to be of green and black. The hemming will be of silver. On the shoulders, cuffs will be darker than the robe itself and decorated as dragon scales. The pants will be black with green and silver scales and the boots, black dragon hide." Harry laughed at what Draco had ordered but when he saw the completed outfit on Draco he had to control from his mouth watering. Draco looked _absolutely delicious!_

"Oh my," Harry said as he looked at the outfit. "You really look like the Head of Slytherin." The kids looked up and laughed. They loved the robes and began chattering away as they fingered them. The head seamstress smiled and looked at Harry.

"We're ready for you." She said with a smile. Harry smiled and followed her in to be measured but turned to look worriedly at the group. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Stop being a worrywart Potter," He said with a smirk. "I am more than capable of watching over the children." Harry looked at the blond and smiled as the kids giggled at him. He was being a worrywart…_Damned Ferret! _As he grumbled about the blond, Harry took his place on the footstool and turned to the seamstress. He had something in mind…

"Harry," She began with a smile. "It seemed like only yesterday that we were fitting you for your first year school robes. Now, you're going in as the Headmaster! And who would have thought that Mr. Malfoy would be Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House?" Harry looked in the mirror, then at Draco. He felt his face break into a wicked smile as an idea hit him with the force of a Killing Curse! He turned to the seamstress who was waiting patiently to take his order.

"Madame," Harry said sweetly. "I'll have the same cut that Mr. Malfoy is having but the colors will be deep dark red, black and crimson with gold for the hems, cuffs and shoulders. Also my pants will be black with red and gold scales with black dragon hide boots." The seamstress looked at the other man and with a knowing grin, put in the order and after a half an hour; Harry was awe struck by his reflection. _Damn I look good!_ As he stepped down from the footstool he felt a gaze burning a hole into the back of his head. He slowly turned around and felt his heart sink. There, standing before him, although she was done up and dressed up, was Ginny.

"Hello Harry," She said with a smug smile. "You're looking better." Harry looked at her and felt his gaze harden and his blood boil. He could not believe that Ginny had the nerve to come back from Merlin knows where and talk to him. He breathed and calmed down, knowing that he didn't want to get sick again. _I can't put all those I love through that again. Especially Drake and the kids, it wouldn't be fair to them. _

"What are you doing here Ginny? I don't have time for this."

"I heard that you made Headmaster and I wanted to see my kids…"

"That's funny." Harry said with his hands on his hips. "You didn't care enough for us to stay when we needed you the most. You know that with me as the Headmaster that I'll have even more fame. Let me tell you here and now Ginny, I thought I would die because you had left us and at first, I would have given anything to hear or see you again. But you know what; I found out that there is someone out there who will love me and the kids. You gave up your rights and we're divorced. You have no right to be here."

"Harry, those are my kids too, have a heart…"

"I do," Harry said crossly, "Which is why I don't want you hurting my family. I will not ask you again Ginny, please leave." Ginny was about to object but a handsome wizard with silver blond hair walked to them with not only the kids, but Ron and Hermoine in tow. Ginny was shocked at first, then enraged. However, her anger was nothing compared to the blonde's.

"What are you doing here Weaselette?" Draco sneered as the kids, Ron and Hermoine tended to Harry. Ginny glared at the blond and decided that she didn't like him. Somehow, she had forgotten who he was.

"You blond haired slut, get away from my family!" She shouted her temper as bad as her brother's. "And take your bastard with you."

"If I didn't have manners or morals I would knock you out Weaselette." He snarled as he glared down at her. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt his rage radiating from the blond in waves. She had to go back into her memory banks for she couldn't place who the man before her was. Unlike Harry, who kept up to date with everyone, Ginny only stayed in touch with those who she deemed was important. Harry was on the top of the list and she was not ready to give up on her obsession. Especially not to a dashingly handsome blonde who was just as powerful as her ex-husband. She looked at the kids and became angrier when she saw that children she bore had looked to the blond as if to ask 'what do we do now?' The blond looked at them from his spot in front of Ginny and sighing.

"You five go with your father and or godfather, aunt and uncle to the ice cream parlor and stay there. I will catch up with you." The kids looked at each other and blinked at the blond's words. Without being aware of it he had included Scopius and himself as members of the family! Ron and Hermoine had also noticed this and smirked as they helped the kids with Harry. When they had gone, Draco nodded his approval and rounded on Ginny. His anger was limitless and his hatred for the woman before him was deeper than the darkness in Voldemort's soul and deadlier than any basilisk venom.

"You have some nerve returning here." He growled as he crossed his arms. "You are a disgrace. What kind of mother would abandon her family? What kind of wife would leave her husband when he is in dire straights? And weren't you with Chang?"

"Cho went to play for the Harpies so she and I broke up." She said smugly. "I don't go for jocks." Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"Then what were you doing with Harry?" He asked. "If you recall, Harry was on the Quidditch team in our school days. If you weren't 'into jocks' like you say, then why? Why mislead him?"

"I had an unshakeable crush on Harry," She said as she met his gaze. "It started in his second year and it has been that way ever since."

"Lies," Draco said. "The last part anyway, for if you really _loved_ Harry and the kids, you wouldn't have left. But then, I'm glad you left. If you hadn't, I don't think I would have been able to get to know Harry or the children."

"You are such a home wreaker!" She screeched as he lunged at the blond. Draco, with practiced ease and the grace of a swordsman, had sidestepped and caused Ginny to fall into a nearby dye tank. He turned on his heel and smirked over his shoulder as he saw that she climbed out of the tank and was dyed from head to toe in royal purple. He waited for her to approach him then drew his wand, pointing it at her.

"I give you fair warning Weaselette." He said dangerously. "So mark me, for I'm only going to say this once. Do not approach Harry or the children again. They are no longer yours. You turned your back on them without a second glance so don't expect them to welcome you with open arms. Anyone who would do so is a fool. For anyone who turns their back on their loved ones, don't deserve their love and respect. So now, live with your choice for you have no one to blame but yourself." With that he walked out of the shop, nodding a good day to the seamstress and making his way to the parlor, waving his wand to change his clothes as he walked out. In the Muggle clothes, hair tied back and no robe she immediately remembered him, for on his leather jacket, was a green and silver dragon._ I lost my family and my husband…to Draco Malfoy._ She walked away, humiliated and seething. Against Draco Malfoy, Ginny knew that she didn't stand a chance.

Draco walked into the ice cream parlor and took a breath before going in. The wretched ex-wife of his friend was too much. He knew that she was up to something and he was more than happy to make sure Harry or the kids didn't fall into trouble. He didn't know when but he begun to see Harry's kids and Teddy as his own. He even felt his feelings for Harry himself climb to the surface. He wanted to make sure that his timing was perfect. He walked in and smiled when he saw that Harry had saved him a seat and the kids were happily munching on their treats. Like before, Albus stole the cherry off Scorpius' sundae and again, Lily gave him one of hers. He chuckled and took the seat next to Harry.

"Drake, what happened to Ginny?" He asked. Draco held up a hand and after ordering for himself, turned to Harry and held his hand in his.

"She won't bother you and the kids anymore. She just fell into the dye tank in the robe's shop. She's going to be purple for quite a while." Harry and the others looked at him and laughed.

"Well I guess that is a good thing." Harry said with a chuckle. "After what she has done to us, what happened to her today was a mercy."

"I'll vouch for that." Draco said as he looked to the kids and blinked. Once again, Albus was on the hunt.

"Hey cherry thief," Draco chuckled. "Leave the cherry alone." Albus looked at him with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look and was shocked that Draco swapped his vanilla wafer!

"Uncle Drake!" Albus whined. "That was my wafer!"

"It's mine now." The blond teased as he took a nibble. Harry had actually laughed and stole the chocolate stick Draco had in his sundae. The blond looked up and gave his best puppy eyes.

"Harry, that's mine!" He pouted. Harry looked at him and grinned around the chocolate stick in between his lips.

"Oh yea?" Harry teased. "So come and get it Malfoy." Draco blinked then grinned knowingly and leaned in, claiming both the treat and the sweet lips of his secret love for his own. The kids cat-called and the adults blinked.

"Aww man," Ron whined over his dessert. "Get a room!" Hermoine on the other hand, looked at the two men and grinned.

"Well Ron," She said with a chuckle. "I guess we'll have a new brother-in-law." Ron looked at her and whimpered. The kids on the other hand grinned, stole the couple's desserts and were dividing the spoils! The men broke away from their kiss for they needed air and blushed.

"Merlin…that was…."Harry began. Draco, who was also speechless, just looked at the other wizard and smirked.

"This... is going to be quite an interesting year." He said. "And I think we better re-order desserts for ourselves. It would seem that the kids stole the last ones." Harry turned and laughed. _Oh yes,_ He thought. _It's definately going to be an interesting year._


	8. Journey to Hogwarts

**In The Last Chapter**

"Oh yea," Harry teased. "So come and get it Malfoy." Draco blinked then grinned knowingly and leaned in, claiming both the treat and the sweet lips of his secret love for his own. The kids cat-called and the adults blinked.

"Aww man," Ron whined over his dessert. "Get a room!" Hermoine on the other hand, looked at the two men and grinned.

"Well Ron," She said with a chuckle. "I guess we'll have a new brother-in-law." Ron looked at her and whimpered. The kids on the other hand grinned, stole the couple's desserts and were dividing the spoils! The men broke away from their kiss for they needed air and blushed.

"Merlin…that was…."Harry began. Draco, who was also speechless, just looked at the other wizard.

"This is going to be quite an interesting year…."

Chapter 8: Journey to Hogwarts

Since that day in the robe shop and their kiss in the parlor, Harry had a lot in mind. He couldn't shake the fact that Ginny had returned and had tried to talk him into taking her back. In the beginning he was willing to have her back. But after he became ill and seeing Draco again, learning the truth and seeing how Draco was with the children, he knew that he was not ready to throw that all away because Her Highness had decided to waltz back in. There was no way that she was _ever_ coming near him or the kids. He looked up at the calendar and sighed. Tomorrow was the day that the kids were to go on the train and since he was the Headmaster, he had to go before them. He was afraid that Ginny would intercept the children when they went for the train. He didn't slip it by Ginny that she wouldn't try it. Since the diary in Harry's second year, Ginny, although she had been freed from the influence, had not been the same. The sunny and cheerful Ginny was gone and in her place was a more darker and somber Ginny. Harry was worried and for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for his children and himself. He was about to check on the children when Draco had walked down the stairs and looked at him calmly.

"Harry, you should get some rest." He said as he took a seat on Harry's desk. "The children are just fine. I just sent them to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for us all." Harry looked at the blond Adonis on his desk and smiled.

"I know Drake," He said softly as he placed his hands on Draco's thighs, smiling at the soft blush on the other man's cheeks. "But I do worry that Ginny might try something." Draco looked at him and sighed, placing his hands over Harry's own, marveling on how different they were. While Draco was big, Harry was small. While Draco was as if he were sculpted from white marble, Harry was golden tan. Draco tore his gaze away from their hands and looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"I don't believe she will Harry." He said sternly. "She knows what's in store for her if she tries it."

"Drake, please, do not underestimate her." Harry said, not pulling himself away. "Ginny hasn't been the same since second year."

"I had noticed that her personality had changed." Draco said with a nod. "Harry, what did happen in second year?"

"Drake that the year when I found the Chamber of Secrets and killed the basilisk. Ginny was given Voldemort's diary, courtesy of your father." Draco looked at the other man and then felt angry because of his father's actions. It had taken a long time for Draco to be trusted due his father's dark dealings. He sighed and pulled Harry to him, smiling when the other man squeaked and blushed.

"Harry, you don't have anything to worry about. If it's any consolation, I will tell Ron and Hermoine to take the children to the platform and one of us can be where the carriages come."

"It'll most likely be you or the Game Master, Drake." Harry said. "The Headmaster has to be in the castle."

"Harry, as the Deputy Headmaster I will have to be with you. Do we have a Game Master to teach Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry looked away for a moment to remember then smiled.

"Yes, we do. Charlie will be teaching." Harry said. "He's loyal to me and the kids."

"If he's not, he doesn't want to see me." Draco growled. Harry smiled and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. He liked it when Draco was protective. It showed Harry that he cared. He knew that the blond was telling the truth. He knew that Draco would do anything for the kids. He looked up and met Draco's silvery gaze with his own.

"Drake, you never cease to amaze me." He said softly. "The kids adore you and…."

"What about you Harry?" He asked softly. Harry looked at him and smiled shyly.

"I don't want to go too fast Drake." Harry said as he snuggled into his arms. "But I'll tell you this, you have nothing to worry about. It's late and we have to rest." Before Draco could speak, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed the other man chastely. "Good night Drake." With that he walked up the stairs, leaving Draco at the desk. Draco blinked then got up, stretched and went to check on his son. He found his son sleeping with the boys, in a bunk bed under Teddy. He crept to the boys and tucked each one in tightly. They looked so peaceful and Draco wished that they would stay that way. Afterwards, he went to check on Lily and had to smile when he looked into her room. She was fast asleep, clutching onto her little stuffed snow owl and her beautiful red locks were spilling all over the pillow. She slept in the same way as her father, half on his side and half on his stomach. Like the boys, Draco tucked her in. But he did one thing extra; he kissed her on the forehead. He watched her turn, and look at him with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Papa." She whispered before clutching onto her owl. Draco smiled and stroked her cheek affectionately. He knew that Harry and his family stole his heart and he knew that he and Scorpius didn't want to leave. They had both loved the family and both hope that one day that their family would grow. All Draco had to do was pop the question but unlike Ginny, who had bone rushed Harry, he was willing to wait.

"Goodnight Princess." He whispered. "I promise you sweet dreams tonight." Being as soft and quiet as he can be, Draco left her room but had to clap his hand over his mouth to quell the curse that would have come forth due to Harry scaring the magic out of him. Harry put a finger over his mouth and motioned for Draco to follow him. Once they left Lily's room and closed the door, they spoke.

"Drake," Harry said as he looked at the other man with a blush. "I know that it's too late for you leave and Scorpius is fast asleep. Why not stay here one last night?"

"I'd like that Harry." He said gratefully. "I'll just pop over to the Manor to grab mine and Scorpius' necessities." Harry nodded and in less than ten minutes, Draco was back with a smile on his face.

"I'll settle into the guess room." Draco said. As he tried to walk away, Harry grabbed his wrist. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Drake…" Harry began shyly. "Would you….stay with me?" Draco looked at him and then nodded. Harry felt his heart race as he led Draco to his room. Draco smiled as he remembered when Harry was bedridden and sick. He had stayed here for quite a while and he was glad that the kids asked him to come and help. He had learned so much from them and for the first time, Draco felt as if he had come home. He knew that there was no way that he was leaving the family he had come to see as his own. What a Malfoy wanted, he would get. He wanted Harry and he wanted the kids who had stolen his and Scorpius' heart. He went to the chair he had claimed as his own but again, Harry stopped him. They locked gazes for a moment then Harry looked down for a bit and smiled.

"Drake, will you lay with me?" He asked. The blond looked at the bed, then at Harry and then grinned. Without another word, he swept Harry off his feet and carried him to the bed, setting him down onto the mattress. Harry blushed and sat up, kissing Draco softly. The blond allowed a moan to pass his lips as they kissed. He felt his heart race and he enjoyed the small, lithe body writhing under his own. He wanted to claim his little love for his own but knew that it wasn't time yet. Reluctantly he pulled away and held Harry close to him.

"Good night Harry." He whispered. The other man smiled and got comfortable in the blond's warm and welcoming embrace.

"Good night Drake." He whispered. As soon as Harry was asleep, Draco kissed him on the forehead and soon he too, was fast asleep.

The first thing Draco remembered when he woke up that morning was bouncing and screaming. He grinned a little thinking that Harry had decided to have a little fun on his broomstick. When he opened up his silver eyes he blushed. There, bouncing on the bed, were five little hellions and no Harry! He looked at them and with a wandless spell, caused the kids to bounce on their backs and flop onto the mattress. Five little grins smiled at him and Draco couldn't keep a stern face. _Oh these five are going to be my undoing, I just know it._

"Ok ok I'm awake." He said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Where's Harry?" He asked. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Daddy said he'll meet you at the school." She said. Draco's eyes widened at this. They were supposed to go together and now, Draco had to make sure that he kids were fed, ready to go and on the train. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 am. They had 2 hours.

"Ok you five," Draco said seriously. "We only have two hours so you can be on the train. I want you off this bed, dressed and washed up in twenty minutes. After that we will have breakfast, make sure we have all that we need and we are off to the train. Now get!" The five obeyed, and Draco smiled as he got out of bed and tended to his own business. He was done in ten minutes and by the time the kids were done, breakfast was ready. They ate and once they were done, Draco waved a cleaning charm on them and sent the kids upstairs to gather their things. That is, until he remembered that he had his son's.

"My Scorpion, help them."

"What about my things Dad?"

"I have your things. I packed them for you." Draco said. Scorpius nodded and he ran up the stairs and helped the others. In less than another twenty minutes, each kid had their trunk, wands and their animal. Draco nodded in approval and with a wave of his wand, had shrunk the kids' trunks and nodded as they slipped them into their pockets.

"Let's go," He said as he looked at the clock. They had an hour to get there so Draco loaded them into the car and drove. He was still stunned that Harry had left without him but hey, if he felt that Harry felt that the kids were safer with him then who was he to argue? Draco had to admit that he was more comfortable that the kids were with him. That way, Ginny couldn't intercept them. He remembered the fear in her eyes. She _knew_ not to cross him. _I wonder how Harry's doing?_

Meanwhile-

"PEEVES!!" An angered Headmaster roared as he chased down the mischievous poltergeist. Peeves had taken it upon himself to make Harry's first day as Headmaster a living hell! So far, he had winded up the office, causing a great sea of mess and mayhem, then he threw water balloons filled with ink at Harry then when he was blinded, grabbed the Sorting Hat and was flying all over the school with it. The other professors watched the spectacle and were even taking bets!

"Ten Gaellions that Harry gets him." McGonagall heard Charlie Weasley whisper to a tall blond man. The man smiled and shook Charlie's hand. The other man was blond like Draco but was older and quiet. Others have asked who the man was but all McGonagall said was: 'New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor'. She didn't give a name and she refused to. She knew that this man was competent for the position, third to only Harry but since he was chosen to be the Headmaster and Draco was to replace her, McGonagall had owled the man and was happy that he came to her aid so quickly. She turned to Neville, who had taken up being the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff and shrugged. Neville looked at Hermoine, who was the Charms Professor and then at Harry who was ready to bust a vein.

"If we don't do something," He said calmly, "One of two things will happen. One the kids will see this and think our Headmaster is a complete loon or he will get sick and we'll have to deal with Draco." The other teachers, even McGonagall winced at that notion. Everyone knew how bad Draco's temper was. With a wave of her wand, Hermoine froze the poltergeist with a stupefy charm and Harry ran up, grabbed the Hat and kicked the ghost on the ass.

"It took you guys long enough." He snorted as he put the Hat back on the stool and then slumped into a chair. "You were taking bets on me? Fork it over, Drake and I could use the extra change." At that Neville laughed. He as well as the others, knew that both Harry and Draco were _stinkin' rich!_ Charlie looked at him wide-eyed and handed the money over.

"Aw come on Harry," He whined. "I need that…"

"Tough luck buddy," He looked at his brother-in-law. "Don't do the crime if you can't pay the piper." With that Harry looked at them and smiled when the small bells rang. _I hope Drake's got them on the train…Wonder how they're doing?_

Draco smiled as they finally made it to the platform. The kids were excited and for the first time, Draco was emotional and nervous. It was like his first year all over again. He turned to the group and kept the smallest kids at his side, Lily and Scorpius.

"Come on kids, let's get you settled." He said as he walked them to the train, then to their seats, to the other parents' envy. "If you wish I can sit with you. Just to make sure you get comfortable with the idea." The kids and the Deputy Headmaster, who changed into his robes earlier so he wouldn't deal with it later, took their seats and waited patiently for the train to move. They didn't have to wait long and soon the kids were looking out of the window in awe and chatting away. Draco just sat back, summoned up a book, a Potions text and looked it over. _It's like going to school all over again. Damn I feel old…_

"Care for a sweet dear?" A kind old lady asked. Lily and the others looked at the cart's sweet treasures and then at Draco.

"Uncle Drake can we have something?" James asked. Draco looked up from his book with a raised silver blond eyebrow, in amusement and nodded. James chose Chocolate Frogs, Albus, ironically enough, chose lemon drops, Teddy went for Sugar Quills, Scorpius went for Cherry Snaps as did his father but poor Lily couldn't decide.

"Papa, I can't choose." She said sadly. The boys looked up at Draco, who blushed a bit but smiled.

"Don't worry Princess," He said. "I'm sure the lady and I can find something." Draco looked at the cart and saw something that he had never seen before. It was in a clear ice colored wrapping and when Draco looked inside, he saw a beautiful white rose in full bloom.

"What is this?" He asked as he held it up and the lady smiled.

"That is fairly new Deputy Headmaster," She said. "It's a Snow Queen's Rose. Each petal is a different sweet and yet when she plucks one, a new petal grows in its place. It's popular with the young girls and I do declare that I'm surprised that none of the other girls have seen it."

"Well I will take it." Draco said. "How much is it?"

"It's a Sickle." She said. Draco nodded and passed the money to her, paying for boys' as well and then passed the rose to Lily as the boys tore into their sweets. The lady smiled at them tenderly and went her way. Draco looked out the window and nodded. Soon they would be at Hogwarts. He stood up and when he saw their panicked looks, sat back down and sent a golem of himself to tell the other children to change into their robes. The kids' eyes widened at the golem's exact likeness. Draco waved his wand over the children and they smiled when they saw their robes on themselves. They looked out the window and chatted again when they saw the castle. When the train stopped, Draco stood up and smiled.

"Come along children," Draco said gently. Without a word and their sweets safely tucked away, the five children followed Draco outside and smiled at who was waiting for them.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," The Potter children and Teddy called out. Scorpius stayed close to his father, until Lily grabbed his hand and introduced him. Draco shook his head then went to the man.

"Hello Charlie." He said with a smile. Charlie looked at the blond and blinked.

"Wow, as I live and breathe, Draco Malfoy. My, who would have thought you would make Deputy Headmaster one day?"

"Yes, it is quite a surprise." He said with a smile as Charlie walked them to a carriage. "But, times change you know."

"Don't I, I'm glad they're just turning for the better. I heard what you've done for Harry and the kids. From my family, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Charlie." Draco said. "I can't wait to see them in action though."

"I'd warn you against James and Albus." He said with a grin. "But then again, it would spoil the fun."

"Ah, bring it on." Draco said with a smirk. "Who knows, I may have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"That I don't doubt!" Charlie said with a chuckle. "See you inside Deputy Headmaster."

"Thank you Games Master." Draco said. "See you at the feast." With that, they were off to the school and the kids were enjoying it and trying to all sneak a glance out the window. Draco looked at them and chuckled.

"Children, calm yourselves," He laughed. "We're almost there." True to his word, they didn't have to wait long for they were helped out the carriage and into a boat. The kids looked at the castle in amazement and Draco smiled. He had that same look on his face when he first came here. He didn't know what to expect and he wasn't ready to tell the kids. _Let them figure it out._ When the boats stopped they left and went to the front, to go up the stairs, and were met by none but the Headmaster himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a smile. "My name is Harry James Potter and I am your Headmaster. I also would like to introduce one of your traveling companions and your Deputy Headmaster, Draco Lucius Malfoy."


	9. Sortings and Reunions

**In the Last Chapter**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a smile. "My name is Harry James Potter and I am your Headmaster. I also would like to introduce one of your traveling companions and your Deputy Headmaster, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Chapter 9: Sortings and Reunions

Draco looked over at the group of first years and was surprised that he didn't feel overwhelmed or intimidated. In fact, he was cool and collective. _Maybe being with Harry and the kids was good practice for this._ Draco thought with a smirk as he looked over at the Headmaster. Like Draco, Harry was cool and calm but he was also excited to start the new school year. Draco had managed to half zone out when Harry was telling the kids of the houses and the rules. Draco had practically memorized them on the first day when he was a student. _The rules have never changed since we have been here_. Draco thought with a sigh. _This should be interesting._ When he did come to, he had noticed that they were still outside. He turned to the Headmaster and blinked.

"Why are we still outside?" He asked. The Headmaster looked at him and smirked.

"You zoned out didn't you?" Harry teased. Draco's eyes widened at the tone Harry had used and dreaded that the infamous twinkle that had been in Dumbledore's eyes would show in Harry's. After composing himself, Draco looked into his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin, no twinkle. I'd traumatized for life if there had been._ He smirked at the other man while the kids were watching.

"I did not." He said as he crossed his arms. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes a bit before smiling again and turning to the kids.

"Since our Deputy Headmaster's being a grouch due to the cold air," He said with a wink. "Let's get you all inside and Sorted…" Harry walked ahead while Draco made sure the kids who followed were all accounted for. As they gathered into the Great Hall, Harry and McGonagall were standing by the stool. Draco left the kids to go up to them, in where McGonagall turned to him and gave him the scroll with the children's names and the Hat.

"Do me and Dumbledore proud lad." She said as she hugged him briefly. She sighed and looked at the two wizards and had to blink back tears. She remembered when they were boys and bickering with each other. Now, standing before her were two powerful wizards who had grown up, come together, had feelings for each other and were now working together to make sure that these children had the education they deserved and in a safe environment. "Take care of the children and each other." She was ready to pick up the bags at her feet and Harry looked at Draco, a bit panicked. Draco held up a hand and then lightly grabbed the woman by the wrist.

"Minerva," He said gently. "You don't have to leave just because I'm Deputy Headmaster. We would love for you to stay as Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor. I think," He looked at the kids then back at her with a grin. "That this lot will be more than enough to keep you on your toes…" She smiled as she looked at the blond and nodded. She turned and went to put her things away in her old rooms. Harry smiled and looked at the blond.

"You have a good heart Drake," He said gently. "Promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Don't change." With that Harry went to take the podium while Draco unfurled the scroll. _It was time…_

The kids were chatting away as their loved ones were speaking to an older lady. Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermoine's daughter, knew exactly who she was and had told them. She had pointed out that the lady was saddened to leave was their former Deputy Head Mistress and she was about to reluctantly leave for her retirement until the new Deputy Headmaster pulled her away from that. Now she was to work again and she looked very happy. They smiled at each other as they waited to be called. They watched the kids go up and heard the random, 'Gryffindor', 'Ravenclaw', and 'Hufflepuff'. There were not many Slytherins yet. The latest kid was a girl who had mousey brown hair and looked really shy as she waited her turn. James looked at her and smiled. He had wondered what her name was but grinned when his 'uncle' gave the answer.

"Longbottom, Anastasia." He called. The mousey brown haired girl went up and sat on the stool. Draco smiled at her gently, placed the Hat onto her head and waited for the Hat to rant until he said 'Gryffindor.' The Gryffs cheered as she went to the table. Draco nodded and went to the scroll again. He knew that Teddy was now in his second year and noted that he went to sit at Hufflepuff's table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Lucius." He called and Scorpius came up eagerly and sat down. Draco placed the Hat on his head and smiled. Instead of yapping the song again, the Hat had something else in mind.

"_Ah, young Master," _The Hat said with a smile. _"You have quite a path ahead of you but in the end it will all be worth it. For with the love of your treasured ones will be limitless, and be there on your darkest hour. SLYTHERIN!" _Scorpius removed the hat and smiled as he went to the Slytherin table, in the seat next to the Head of House. Draco's eyebrows rose when he went to save the seat on the other side of the Head of House's seat. _What's he doing? Does he know something?_ With a shake of his head he continued the list.

"Potter, Albus Severus." He said. Albus went up and waited as his 'uncle' placed the Hat on his head. He waited again and heard 'Ravenclaw.' He wondered why the Hat didn't go fortune teller on Albus as he did with Scorpius. He went to the next name and sighed.

"Potter, James Sirius," When he went up the Hat said 'Gryffindor.' The next name made Draco smile.

"Potter, Lily Jane." He called. Little Lily went up and the Hat came to life _"Ah, Ms.Potter,"_ The Hat said as it smiled. _"Such a lovely child but I warn you to exceed caution with those with false faces and forked tongues. Stay with those you treasure most for unity is the key to your success. Who said history doesn't repeat itself, SLYTHERIN!"_ Draco had to compose himself from dropping his jaw. His little princess turned out to be a little snake after all! He smiled as he noticed that Lily took the seat that Scorpius saved. After that he went to continue the names and sighed in relief as he finally managed to go to his seat at the Head of House. The Slytherins looked in awe at their Head and while Scorpius and Lily were smiling and when he sat down, they talked with him. Harry nodded and after a small speech he waved his hand and allowed them to eat. McGonagall looked at the Headmaster and smiled.

"It would seem that the Deputy Headmaster had decided to sit with Slytherin today." She said. Harry looked at the table and smiled fondly. He knew that Draco had done so much for him and the kids that he was shy to think of themselves being romantically involved. McGonagall looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"You're fond of him aren't you Harry?"

"Minerva!" Harry hissed a bit as he hid a blush. "I…"

"Harry, I know you." McGonagall said. "More than you realize. I know that you have favored Draco for quite some time..."

"So when are you going to make your move?" Ron asked. Harry jumped a bit.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the Flying Instructor and 'Moine is the Charms Professor."

"Wow, I would have thought that she would be the librarian."

"Nope, Luna took that job." Ron said. "And Neville is Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor."

"Who would have thought that…" Harry said. "Well who else is here?"

"Well you know Charlie's here. Hey, you are not going to believe who's the DADA Professor, it's a kicker."

"Oh please," Harry said with a sigh. "Nothing surprises me now."

"That's where you are so wrong, my brother from another mother." Ron said. "That dude…" He looked up and saw that Draco came up to them and looked wide –eyed as he looked at the older blond.

"UNCLE LUCAS?!" He cried out, causing the man to look at him and smile.

"Hello Draconis." He said gently. "It's good to see you again." With that, for the first time, Draco Malfoy, the new patriarch of the Malfoy line, and Slytherin's Prince, passed out.


	10. First Night

**In The Last Chapter**

"Oh please," Harry said with a sigh. "Nothing surprises me now."

"That's where you are so wrong, my brother from another mother." Ron said. "That dude…" He looked up and saw that Draco came up to them and looked wide –eyed as he looked at the older blond.

"UNCLE LUCAS?!" He cried out, causing the man to look at him and smile.

"Hello Draconis." He said gently. "It's good to see you again." With that, for the first time, Draco Malfoy, the new patriarch of the Malfoy line, and Slytherin's Prince, passed out.

Chapter 10: First Night

Draco woke up and knew immediately that he was in the Infirmary. As he sat up he noticed that Harry, the kids and his uncle were looking at him in deep concern. He looked at his uncle while holding Harry's hand in his own for comfort. His uncle Lucas, as he was told by his father, fought with his grandfather because he didn't believe in that 'all purebloods are good and those with mixed blood were not'. While his grandfather, thought that joining the Dark Lord was a high honor, his uncle was disgusted and exiled himself. He was the younger of the two brothers and he was Draco's _only_ uncle by blood.

Harry looked at the man and smiled.

"Sir," He began but Lucus held up a hand and smiled.

"I should be calling you that." He said. "You are the one who's giving me my pay." Harry smiled and shook his head. He liked this man as much as he _hated_ Draco's father. Lucas was the exact polar opposite of his older brother Lucius. While Lucius was cold and demeaning, Lucus was warm and humorous. Lucius thought that money and power was everything while Lucus enjoyed the simple pleasures and hard work.

In a way, Lucus reminded Harry of his late godfather Sirius and his late honorary godfather, Remus. The kids, who were sitting quietly next to Draco, finally turned to the older blond and grinned.

"So you're a teacher too?" Lily chirped from her place on Draco's lap and Lucas smiled.

"I sure am little one." He said with a smile as he ruffled her hair. Lily giggled and looked up at the other man. Unlike Draco, who had silver eyes, Lucas had powdered blue eyes. His hair was golden blond compared to Draco and Lucius' silver blond. His skin was slightly tanned and he was well muscled. Anyone who didn't know him would have thought Lucas was from a different family all together. He didn't look like a Malfoy. Harry noticed that he was down to earth and the kids adored him all ready.

"Wow," Lily smiled. "What are you going to teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." He answered politely. Lily looked pale and after getting permission from Harry and Draco, lifted the little girl off Draco's lap and set her onto his own. "Don't be afraid little one, I promise that it won't be scary. In fact," He smirked at her. "It could be kind of fun."

"He's right sweetie," Harry said. "It can be fun. Just give it a chance." Lily looked at Draco who smiled and nodded in agreement. She relaxed and sat on Lucas' lap for a bit while the boys had decided to 'grill' Lucas.

"You look big." Scorpius blurted out. "Do you work out? Or are you half-giant?"

"Scorpius," His father said sternly. "Hold your tongue." Lucas looked at the blond boy and laughed.

"No, I'm not a half-giant." He chuckled, giving Draco time to relax. "But I do play a lot of Qudditch…"

"Oh! Cool!" The boys cheered. "Let's go." Lucas was about to consent to that until Draco held up a hand.

"It's late," He said as he stood up. "You will all have to get to bed. I'll send a prefect from each House to escort you." Before they could object Draco had all ready had four older students before him, all of them were boys. Somehow they knew what he wanted.

"Deputy Headmaster?" The perfect from Slytherin asked. Draco turned to him and nodded. He was a tall handsome boy with olive skin, chestnut brown hair and tiger blue eyes. His Italian accent was a dead giveaway.

"Mr. Zabini," He began, causing Harry to blink and mouth 'That's Blaize's son?' Lucas and the kids giggled at Harry's expression and Draco allowed a small smile before continuing. "Will be so kind to escort Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter to the Slytherin common room? Also have you sister escort Ms. Potter to the female dorms." With that the boy nodded and looked down on the two he was to escort. "First years, follow me." With a wave good bye they scampered off. The next prefect to step up was another boy with strawberry blond hair and honey colored eyes. He wasn't as handsome as the perfect from Slytherin but he was runner up. The blue on his robes was his giveaway, a Ravenclaw.

"Mr. Davis," He addressed. "You are to escort Mr. Potter to the common room and the dorms. Answer any questions he may have." Again Harry did a double take. He remembered Roger Davis. He remembered having a slight crush on the man but he wouldn't tell Draco that. He knew that Draco, although he was cool and collected, would kick anyone's ass if they would try to take what was his. The perfect nodded and after bidding everyone good night, Albus went off to bed. The next prefect was from Hufflepuff and Draco had to calm himself from chuckling. He remembered being in Potions class and a slightly chubby boy who always managed to botch up even the _simplest _Potion. "Mr. Longbottom," He addressed the chocolate brown haired boy. Like his father, he was slightly pudgy but Harry knew that if would work out, then he would be better off. "Accompany Mr. Lupin. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss."

"Yes Deputy Headmaster." The boy said shyly as he escorted Teddy who was yapping like there was no tomorrow. Draco had to chuckle a bit and Harry didn't stop him. He too had remembered how Neville was in school and something in his bones told him that this boy was going to be the same. But unlike their Potions Master, who intimidated Neville to no end, Draco had decided to offer the boy remedial help. Harry and Lucas were surprised at that and smiled. Draco turned to the last perfect and nodded.

"Mr. Wood," He said. This boy was quite muscular and had red gold hair and crystal blue eyes. "Take Mr. Potter to the trophy room then the dorms. Tell him whatever he wants to know. Who knows?" He smirked at this. "We might have another young Seeker or two." The boys' eyes lit up and as they waved night to the adults, ran off to talk of their favorite subject. Draco sighed and sat back down on the Infirmary bed and Harry held his hand in concern.

"Drake, are you alright?" Draco looked at him and smiled, placing his hand over Harry's own.

"I'm fine love." He said. Lucas' eyebrows rose in amusement and the two younger men blushed. Lucas held up a hand and smirked.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." He said with a grin. "I don't mind watching…"

"Goodnight Uncle Lucas," Draco said. Lucas' mouth dropped at that.

"Aww, come on." He pleaded. Harry hid his face in Draco's chest and laughed. Draco, thanks to his hearing, heard Harry whisper, 'what a kink' and chuckle.

"Goodnight Uncle," He repeated gently. Lucas sighed melodramatically and threw up his hands.

"Well, can't say I didn't try." He said. "Goodnight kids," He walked to the door but stopped and turned to them with the Malfoy smirk. "Don't do something I would..." With that he laughed all the way to his room, leaving Draco and Harry alone. Harry looked up at the bemused blond and smiled.

"I like your uncle," He said with a small laugh, "He's nutty, in a good way."

"Uncle Lucas had always been the comic relief in the family." Draco said. "I wouldn't change that about him one bit."

"Neither would I," Harry said. "People have to have a sense of humor. If not, guess one would be better off dead or in the dungeons…"

"Hey!" Draco said as he looked hurt. "I have to be in the dungeons…."

"No you don't." Harry said shyly. "You could share my rooms." Draco looked at him and smiled at the small blush on Harry's cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He said and Harry smiled.

"Good because I already moved your things there." He said. "Come along Drake get dressed."

"But Poppy…."

"Honey, she wouldn't like me if she took my favorite playmate away." Harry smiled as he held Draco close to him. "What say you Deputy Headmaster, care to play?" Draco smirked at the tone Harry used and after dressing, picked Harry up and placed him over one shoulder. After looking into Harry's mind, teleported from the Infirmary to a beautiful and luxurious room of mahogany and cherry wood. He placed Harry onto the soft mattress and dark red, almost black satin sheets, then straddling him. Harry gasped as Draco leaned down as if to kiss him but smirked and stopped, allowing their lips to be inches away.

"I say, I would love to play, Headmaster." He said with a purr. "Now love, where were we…oh yes I remember." He leaned down, closing the distance between them and claiming Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet and Harry moaned, encouraging the blond further. He was telling the truth though; no one would like Harry if they took Draco away from him. They would have to pray to the all mighty that Harry would be stopped by a bolt of lightening. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.


	11. The Love of A Dragon

**In The Last Chapter**

"Honey, she wouldn't like me if she took my favorite playmate away." Harry smiled as he held Draco close to him. "What say you Deputy Headmaster, care to play?" Draco smirked at the tone Harry used and after dressing, picked Harry up and placed him over one shoulder. After looking into Harry's mind, teleported from the Infirmary to a beautiful and luxurious room of mahogany and cherry wood. He placed Harry onto the soft mattress and dark red, almost black satin sheets, then straddling him. Harry gasped as Draco leaned down as if to kiss him but smirked and stopped, allowing their lips to be inches away.

"I say, I would love to play, Headmaster." He said with a purr. "Now love, where were we…oh yes I remember." He leaned down, closing the distance between them and claiming Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet and Harry moaned, encouraging the blond further. He was telling the truth though; no one would like Harry if they took Draco away from him. They would have to pray to the all mighty that Harry would be stopped by a bolt of lightening. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

**Note: LEMON!! (yea, people were dropping hints! Thanks for the reviews. This is all who reviewed for the lemony goodness!)**

Chapter 11: The Love of A Dragon

Draco's heart was racing and his blood coursed hotly through every nerve in his body. He had imagined having Harry in his bed…(well, they were in Harry's bed but why get technical?) All he ever wanted was the love of his life to writhe in pleasure beneath him, to hear and cherish every sweet moan that passed from Harry's lips….Draco felt himself harden the more he thought of it as he continued to kiss, lick, nip and suckle along Harry's neck. He _wanted_ this. And damn it all, he _was going to get it!_ Harry whimpered as the kiss broke, both men needing the air and looking up at the blond.

"Drake?" He asked, catching the other man's attention. "What's wrong?" Draco looked at him and smirked as he leaned in again.

"Had to put up a silence ward or those portraits will be complaining." He said as he straddled Harry and kissed him again. "What you thought I was chickening out?" Harry blinked and smiled.

"I would never think that of my Deputy Headmaster." Harry said dramatically. "But I do need some tending to…" With a smirk, Harry wriggled his hips, allowing their clothed errections to brush against each other, emitting a moan from both. Draco looked down at him and as they kissed again removed Harry's robes, followed by his shirt, allowing him to see the beautiful creamy golden tanned skin. With each inch of skin that was revealed, Draco took his time savoring its taste and memorizing each and every sensitive spot. As Draco made his way down to his stomach, trailing kisses and soft licks, Harry's moans louder, his breathing became labored and his skin was flushed. He looked down, watching the blond going further and felt his heart race when Draco went for his pants. He growled as he looked Draco over.

"You are wearing too many clothes Deputy Headmaster Malfoy," He said in a business-like tone as he waved his hand and spelled Draco's clothes away, leaving the handsome blond exposed. His breath hitched as he looked the man over and as he kissed him again, caressed his well muscled chest. "Much better," He purred as he kissed his way down Draco's neck then down to his chest, over the man's heart and then continuing downward. Draco couldn't help himself from moaning and wanting to take the beautiful creature beneath him but since it was their first time, as a couple, he knew that would mean something to them both if they would take their time.

Draco watched as Harry's hands played with the waistband of his pants and then unzipping them slowly. He knew what he wanted but he was glad that Draco had given him the choice to continue. He wanted to be sure that Harry was ready. He had been through so much that Draco would have understood if Harry didn't wish to continue. He didn't or wouldn't want Harry to think of him as the rebound. His thoughts were driven back as he felt a warm wet mouth and an eager pink tongue began to caress and tease his manhood.

"Oh….Merlin." Draco moaned as he watched Harry tease and play with him. _The little snake got me while I was distracted! How Slytherin…I love it!_ Draco grabbed his lover by the hair as he gently began to fuck Harry's mouth. He wanted to go fast and hard but he didn't want Harry to gag on him. He was pretty big and he was surprised that Harry was able to deep throat his thick shaft with close to no difficulty. He thrust in and out of his lover's mouth and jumped a bit when Harry moaned while sucking him. The vibrations from the moans caused Draco to become even more aroused and knew that if Harry continued what he did, that he burst right then and there. So he pulled himself out of Harry's mouth and kissed him again. Without dealing with his pants, Draco waved his hand and spelled Harry's pants and boxers away. He reassumed kissing and licking down the other man and with a grin, trailed his tongue along his thick prize.

"Oh Drake…." Harry gasped as he tried not to buck his hips. Draco smirked as he kissed and lightly sucked on the head, savoring the precum that wept from it. Harry was thick but Draco bested him on that one. Draco purred and took the man into his mouth. Harry ran his fingers through silky locks as he watched Draco suck him off. He felt that he was in heaven. This was better than when he flew the first time, better than his first birthday or Christmas, or when he defeated Voldemort. He remembered when he first worshipped his blond haired Adonis and smirked. It was in fifth year, ok maybe he had a little puppy crush in third year when he, Ron and Hermoine went to the Shrieking Shack and Drake had joked about Ron and Hermoine looking at it as their dream home. Harry at the time wondered, to get his vengeance for his friends, if Drake was wearing boxers or briefs. Hell now, he had the man of his dreams giving him the greatest blowjob and he wanted more. So he bucked his hips and fucked Draco's mouth, a bit harder than he had done him and with a cry, arched his back and came in his mouth, shocked that Draco swallowed every last drop. Draco smiled and kissed him again then parted Harry's legs.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt like a bitch on the first time but in the end, it'll be worth it."

"Drake, if it can get better than that amazing blow job, you can hurt me all you want."

"I don't want to hurt you." Draco said sternly as he waved his wand and summoned warm oil to his hand. "No matter how much pleasure would come of it." Harry smiled then moaned as he felt Draco's finger enter him. It hurt at first but Harry allowed himself to relax. Draco smiled as he saw the man relax then add a second and third finger. Harry arched his back again and cried out when Draco hit the one spot that had him seeing white.

"Drake…." Harry breathed as his lover kept preparing him. "Drake….please….take me," Draco smiled and after removing his fingers, lubricated himself and eased his way into Harry's entrance. Harry made sure he remained still as Draco inched himself into him. He was astonished on how big the other man was. It hurt like hell but Harry was willing to endure it to be with his love. When Draco was finally buried to the hilt, he waited until Harry was adjusted to his size. He looked down and kissed Harry's tears away.

"I know love," He whispered as he kissed his cheeks. "But I promise you that it will be better." Draco smiled when Harry looked at him with lust filled emerald eyes and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist.

"Drake…move…" He moaned. Draco didn't need to be told a second time. He smirked as he pulled his way almost all the way out, leaving only the tip of the head in then with a thrust, entered his lover again, causing them to cry out. Draco held Harry's hands above his head for a bit as he moved in and out of him. Harry cried out in pleasure as he met his lover's thrusts with his own. Draco kissed him and quickened the pace. He loved the feel of Harry's taut muscles around him and knew that he would never get tired of this. He wanted it to last forever. He began to pound into his lover mercilessly and Harry cries became louder and more wanton. Draco grabbed him by the legs, bringing them over his shoulders and continued to ravish him. He knew that Harry was ready for release so with a deep kiss, he grabbed his lover's thick cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Harry screamed out Draco's name as he came and Draco wasn't that far behind, for Harry's taut muscled tightened around him deliciously and with a roar, he too, released. As he tried to pull out, Harry looked at him with tired but loving eyes.

"Don't leave." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Draco's. "Stay with me."

"Harry, I had no intention of leaving you or the kids." Draco said. "In fact, I was hoping that…" With a wave of his hand, Draco summoned up a small velvet box and smiled. "I was hoping, that maybe, you'll marry me." Harry was shocked to tears of joy but managed to say 'yes'. Draco slipped the platinum and diamond band onto Harry's ring finger with a smile and kissed him.

"I love you Harry." He whispered as he held the raven haired man. Harry smiled and laid his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you too, Drake." He whispered and with that both men fell asleep to pleasant dreams.


	12. The Lost Pendragon

**Note: I decided to play with the Malfoy line a bit. (I know I'm mean) Tell me what you think in a review!**

**In The Last Chapter**

"Don't leave." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Draco's. "Stay with me."

"Harry, I had no intention of leaving you or the kids." Draco said. "In fact, I was hoping that…" With a wave of his hand, Draco summoned up a small velvet box and smiled. "I was hoping, that maybe, you'll marry me." Harry was shocked to tears of joy but managed to say 'yes'. Draco slipped the platinum and diamond band onto Harry's ring finger with a smile and kissed him.

"I love you Harry." He whispered as he held the raven haired man. Harry smiled and laid his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you too, Drake." He whispered and with that both men fell asleep to pleasant dreams.

Chapter 12: The Lost Pendragon

The two lovers woke up to a beautiful morning and gloriously nude. Draco was the first to wake and smiled down at his dark haired fiancé. He thought that he had dreamed it all but smiled when he saw the ring on his love's finger and nodded, telling him right away that what had happened last night was real. He smiled broadly and held onto his love. He nuzzled his face into Harry's neck then kissed him. Harry moaned a bit and shifted to face him, emerald green eyes smiled locked with his and a loving smile graced his face.

"Good Morning Drake," He purred as he stretched, wincing a bit at the pain he had with his lower region. He knew that his fiancé pounded into him but Harry couldn't care less, he loved every moment of it. The pain was worth it. Draco kissed him chastely and smiled.

"Good Morning Love," He answered. "Last night was…"

"Wicked," Harry breathed as he snuggled into his lover's embrace. "Thank Merlin it's the weekend." Draco had to agree. He couldn't imagine them being late and having to explain why they were late but expected their students to be on time. They were about to go back to sleep when a sharp voice snapped at them.

"You ingrates," A portrait hissed. "You didn't put up a ward to prevent us from seeing your bedroom fiasco! If I were still alive I'd hex you from here to kingdom come!"

"Oh Severus my boy, you are over reacting." Another portrait chuckled.

"It was horrible!" Severus' portrait exclaimed. "What in Merlin have I done to deserve front row seats to my godson's smut debut with Potter?" The other portraits laughed and Fawkes chirped merrily. Draco had to lick his lips to prevent from bursting out laughing. His godfather was ranting and raving as bad as a crotchety old crone. As a wicked idea formed in his head, Draco rose from bed in his birthday suit and held out his hand to his fiancé.

"My love, care to accompany me in a shower?" Harry looked up at him and smirked, slipping his hand to Draco's.

"I'd love to." He purred. Draco smirked and with the grace that would that would be the envy of every Slytherin, led his lover into the shower and held him against the shower tiles as he kissed him. Harry squeaked as Draco lifted him and kissed back. With a moan, they were fired up for another round and Severus' portrait groaned and tried to cover his ears and close his eyes. _Why me?_

After a very relaxing and _pleasant_ shower, the two men made their way to the Great Hall and to their places at the Head Table. McGonagall saw them holding hands as they ate and smirked at Charlie.

"Mr. Weasley you owe me." She said with a grin. Charlie blushed and tried to duck behind the book he had with him. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

"I hope the kids won't mind having a new Papa." Harry said as he kissed Draco's knuckles tenderly. Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"I'm as nervous as you are about that." He admitted. "I hope they accept me." Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry the kids love you." Harry said. "Oh, here they come." The two men looked at the front of the Great Hall and the five came in and waved to them. Harry smiled and Draco motioned for them to come to them. The kids were also glad that it was the weekend, for most of the kids had decided to sleep in. Draco smiled and with Harry following, led the kids to a sitting room and smiled.

"Kids take a seat," Harry said. "Would you like anything? Hot chocolate, sweets,"

"Real subtle Harry," Draco chuckled as he crossed his arms. The kids looked at the blond and giggled.

"Oh Daddy, come on tell us." Lily said. "We won't love you any less."

"Ok, I think we should just come out and say it." Harry said. "Well, kids, I….well we…how would you like Draco to be your new Papa?" The kids looked at the two men and smiled.

"Really?!" They cheered. "You mean it. We'll have a Papa?!"

"And me, a new Godfather?" Teddy asked.

"That's right kids." Draco said with a smile. "That is, if you'll have me…" The kids looked at each other then at the blond and with a nod; they all tackled him and hugged him. Draco chuckled and was glad that he was muscular because the force was overwhelming. He managed to withstand the combined weight of the five kids and held them. Harry looked at him and smiled as he turned to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, now it's my turn to ask you." Harry said gently. "Will you have me?" Scorpius looked at the raven haired man who made his father happy and looked at his friends soon to be family members.

"I'd like that." He said as he hugged Harry. "I'd love to have you as my Daddy." Harry smiled and hugged the blond. The two men smiled at each other and hugged their family. A chuckle came from the doorway and they looked to the voice. There in the doorway was Lucas.

"Hello boys." He said with a smile. "How is it going?"

"Uncle, we're going to get married."

"Really?" Lucas asked, excitement coloring in his voice. "Can I plan it? Please?"

"Uncle, you're all right with this?"

"Hell yes!" Lucas crowed. "And your father can kiss my blond ass. You two will be married! Let your father say something. I'll punch his fucking lights out."

"Oh really," A cold voice huffed from behind Lucas. "I'd like to see you try." Lucas wheeled around and the whole room sizzled from his power and anger, for before him, standing as cold and haughty as ever, with his silver snake headed cane, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," Lucas growled as Draco and Harry gathered the children behind them with their wands drawn at the ready. Harry, without being spotted, had managed to erect a ward in where the kids wouldn't see or hear what was truly happening. "When did you get out of Azkaban?" Lucius looked at his angered younger brother and tossed his hair over one shoulder.

"I managed to do a last gamble to the warden before I was scheduled for the Kiss." Lucius replied coldly. "Of course, due to my imprisonment, I have lost my title and my fortune but I can get it all back with one spell." Lucas felt his rage boiling up.

"You would kill your own kin?" He said, disgusted. Lucius smiled icily.

"But of course, greatness requires sacrifice." Lucius looked at the younger patriarch. "Draco, be a good lad and die quietly." Draco glared at his sire and was as angered as his uncle. He couldn't believe that his father would actually kill him and his son, just to get his hands on the fortune and the title. He wasn't willing to up it.

"Lucius, you sicken me." Draco growled. "You are to leave this school willingly or I will use force."

"Oh that's right," Lucius said absently. "My son is the Deputy Headmaster now… Well this might work out, just hand over the school to me. "

"I will not." Draco said with fervor. Harry, Lucas and the kids swelled with pride. Draco was standing up for what _he_ believed in. He wasn't afraid of Lucius anymore. In fact, Draco was bigger, easily towering over his father at six feet five inches and more powerful than his father gave him credit for. The kids thought that their Papa to be was like a dragon, big, intimidating and deadly to his enemies but tender and loyal to his loved ones. Lucius looked at his son and Lucas smirked when he noticed when his brother paled and his voice cracked.

"Draconis, you will back down," He began. Draco leered at him and stepped forward. Harry thought that his fiancé would just step up into Lucius' face but Lucas knew better.

"No, I will not back down." Draco said sharply. "You will not try to control me, or frighten me ever again. I will no longer stand by and let you do as you wish. You are a disgrace to my line and as the Lord and Patriarch of the Malfoy line, I banish you from the Wizarding World and," He grabbed his father's cane and extracted his wand, snapping it cleanly. Harry and Lucas winced at this and the kids blinked. Lucius paled further and bowed his head. Draco was far from done with him. He knew that as the Lord, that Draco could do whatever to him. He couldn't object or else Draco could kill him on the spot! This was the way, the _old way_ and Malfoys were one for tradition. He had taught his son well. _Perhaps a bit too well…_ "You will live out the rest of your days as one of the Muggles you despise."

He reached out and placed his hand over his father's heart and watched as his hand melt into his father's chest and heard Lucius' screams. The kids didn't hear or see anything for Harry had managed to erect the ward, in which Draco silently checked and smiled in approval. It was still intact. After ten to twenty minutes, Draco removed his hand and studied what was in his hand. It was a silver colored orb, the size of a crystal ball with a black aura around it. Draco concentrated and soon it was shining brightly and the aura was white! Draco nodded in approval and held it over his own heart, where it settled and changed the blond a bit. His hair grew longer, now reaching his arm, was more silver in color. He was a few inches taller now, now six foot seven and his power was brighter and more intimidating. Draco's age lines, which had begun to show, had smoothed out and he looked as if he was in his twenties again rather than his chronological age, early thirties. Harry's eyes widened and turned to Lucius and gasped.

The older Malfoy was on his knees and his silky locks had lost their luster, and had streaked gray. His age lines showed and Harry couldn't believe how haggard he looked. His muscles, which Harry had discovered were done cosmetically, unlike Draco and Lucas, who worked on them, were gone and in their place were the early signs of weight gain due to the lack of exercise, laziness and lust of rich foods. His eyes were wild, dull gray, almost soulless. Lucas looked at his brother and was shocked. _He had glamored himself all these years. Can't say I'd blame him, he looks as ugly as he is in the inside…holy shit…._

"Draco," He called to his nephew. "Did you do what I think you did?" The blond patriarch looked at his uncle and for a moment, his hard face had softened.

"I stripped him of his magical core uncle." Draco said. "Any magic he had on himself were banished."

"Draconis," His uncle said sternly yet thoughtfully. "The only one who was powerful enough to pull such a feat would be the patriarch worthy enough for his _other _inheritance." Harry blinked at this and hated being clueless.

"Hello, clueless over here." He joked. The faces of his fiancé and his fiancé's uncle looked at him and smiled.

"Oh sorry Harry," Lucas said sheepishly. Draco snickered and nodded for his uncle to continue. "You see, we of the Malfoy line, we're different beings and go by our laws. It was that way for our linage since the times of Merlin. How to explain this….you remember King Arthur don't you?"

"Yes, the King who would wield Excalibur, by drawing it out of the stone and such, why?"

"Well do you remember how he came to be?"

"That Merlin had a vision." Harry said. "Of two dragons fighting, they battled fiercely but one dragon fell while the other became victorious. He told King Arthur's father of the dream and once Arthur was born, his father was killed."

"That is correct." Lucas said solemnly. "They said that the dragons were Arthur and his father. Others say it was Arthur and his son Mordred. Well, only one speculation was correct, the one of two battling ending up to be Arthur and Mordred." Harry's mouth dropped and had questions. Lucas held up a hand and smiled.

"Coming to it," He said gently. "But take the wards down. There is no danger now. Lucius is practically harmless; besides, Draco would kill him on the spot." Harry nodded and with a wave, the ward was down and the kids were sitting comfortably. Somehow they knew it was story time. The five sat between the two Headmasters and Lucas began.

"When Merlin first received his vision of the dragons he was fairly young and didn't understand its significance. When he encountered Uther Pendragon he had believed that he was the king that was destined to rule and to bring peace to the land. However, when he lusted in his heart and deceived the lady Igraine into thinking she was being visited by her husband, he had condemned himself. When Arthur was born he was taken away and when Uther pursued him, begging for his son to be returned to him, he was killed and with his last breath, set Excalibur into the stone, saying only his blood can draw it. Now, I will not go into the story of when Arthur got the sword and became King it's too long winded and since I'm old, I value my air." With this the kids laughed and the adults cracked a smile.

"So, I am going to speed up to where Arthur fought Lancelot, his champion. He didn't wish to be bested, so Arthur, in his folly, called upon the power of Excalibur and as he brought it down onto Lancelot, Excalibur shattered and condemned Arthur. For the power of Excalibur could not be used for such vanity. So as punishment, Arthur had lost his wife to his champion and as he stabbed the sword into the ground, almost destroyed Merlin, himself and the land. That led to the search of the Grail. However, in the midst of this calamity was the begetting of Arthur's son, Mordred."

"Mordred Pendragon, from his mother's blood, possessed magic so powerful that it even surpassed Merlin's. However, Mordred was also given the Sight and knew that he didn't want to murder his father and wanted to save his soul from the darkness in which he was destined. So he studied and researched. It took him years to figure it but as he stumbled onto the vision Merlin had of the Dragon, an idea struck the young wizard. He would summon up a dragon and place his soul into it, rendering him soulless to fulfill his dark destiny but keeping it safely tucked away. He also set a trigger onto it. Upon the death of his body, the dragon which housed his pure and true soul was commanded to take human form and walk the earth. So at the age of fifteen on the night of a full moon, he had managed to summon up a dragon of silver white, the dragon who was victorious in the battle between him and the red dragon and executed the plan. The destiny was played out and when Mordred died, the dragon descended to the Earth from its celestial home and took form of a man with pale features and long flowing silver hair with moonlight eyes. This man, housing Mordred's soul and being the dark prince's reincarnate, walked the Earth and was the first Malfoy to enter Hogwarts." Harry and the kids' mouths dropped.

"So that means…" Harry began as he looked his regal looking fiance. Lucas and Draco smirked.

"Yes Harry," Lucas said as he nodded to his nephew. "You are looking at and to marry the lost Pendragon."

**(Draco will pass the title later and sorry if I went off a bit but I figured that if Harry was to marry into the family that he would know the truth. Besides, I love the legend of King Arthur. I believe that his son was just misunderstood and was never given a choice. He had magic in the blood, is a 'dragon' and a Prince so I thought it was fitting for Draco)**


	13. Stress Reliever and the Return of Ginny

**In The Last Chapter**

"So that means…" Harry began as he looked his regal looking fiance. Lucas and Draco smirked.

"Yes Harry," Lucas said as he nodded to his nephew. "You are looking at and to marry the lost Pendragon."

**Note: LEMON!! (Yea I'm mean to certain portraits!)**

Chapter 13: Stress Reliever and the Return of Ginny

Harry was in shock. He had no idea that the Malfoy family had legendary prestige. _Drake's a Pendragon_. Harry thought. He made Harry feel…normal. He was willing to let his fiancé have the spotlight. Since he was a baby he had been talked about and had fans. He knew that he wouldn't miss the haggle one bit. He looked at the portraits and smirked in two in particular.

"You two _knew_ he was the lost Pendragon didn't you?"

"I did." The portrait of Dumbledore said with a smile. "Severus didn't though."

"I have the lost Pendragon as my godson? Wow. But if he has more standing then why did you name Harry the Headmaster?"

"Um, I wanted them to be together and besides, Harry is responsible enough to run the school. He never had a chance to run anything. And Draco will be there to help out on whatever he needs. I also put that if Harry feels that he can't do the job, then he can relinquish his position to Draco."

"And Harry would take his…" Severus said with a smirk. "I had forgotten about that."

_See what happens when you have cobwebs for brains?_ Harry thought smugly as he arranged his desk. Severus glared at the young Headmaster from his portrait.

"I heard that."

"Good it was meant for you to hear."

"Such cheek," Severus said. "I don't know what my god son sees in you. I'm starting to believe you got him drunk." Harry rolled his eyes then smirked.

"Oh my," He loosened his collar a bit and fanned himself. "I'm getting horny…maybe I should ask Drake to come and play." Severus looked at him and blanched. He was still traumatized from the 'last' time. Somehow, he knew that even if he gave Harry an apology that it was going to happen. A knock at the door caused the three of them to look up. Severus prayed that it was not his godson on the other side…_Please Merlin no…_

"Enter," Harry said cheerfully and smiled when Draco came in. Severus turned up his eyes and scoffed. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Harry smiled and sat on his desk.

"Hi Drake," He said. "How were classes?"

"Those first years…." Draco said as he placed his head onto Harry's shoulder and moan. "Were little demons, I thought we had the bad ones with us."

"We may have had them but they had children," Harry gently pointed out. "It's not your fault Drake."

"Yes I know but this is ridiculous." Draco said, whining a bit. "I need some comforting."

"Well you came to the right place." Harry purred as he held his fiancé. "What can I do for you?" Draco looked at him and grinned darkly.

"I think you know _exactly _what I want." He said silkily as he leaned in to kiss his lover. "And I want it now." He pulled Harry to him and kissed fiercely. Harry moaned as he ran his hands into Draco's now silver hair and felt the other man lift him, break their kiss, whisper a spell and not only was the desk cleared, and door was locked, their clothes were gone! He set Harry down on his back on the desk and smirked.

"Care to try something new?" He purred. Harry laughed and kissed him, pulling the blond on top of him. Draco moaned as their errections brushed up against each other and when he went to tend to Harry's, the brunette moaned and kissed him again.

"Drake, just take me." He whispered. Draco looked at him and smiled. He kissed his lover again and made sure it was sweet and loving. He ran his hands up and down the other man's body, loving each and every inch of creamy golden tanned skin. They were oblivious to the complaints of Albus and Severus.

"NO MERLIN NOT AGAIN," Severus cried out. "HOW CAN YOU CURSE US WITH THESE HORNY INGRATES?"

"HARRY NOT THE DESK! I LOVE THAT DESK! IT WAS A GIFT FROM…."

"Albus, the dude who gave you that desk turned out to be the very same man you had to kill." Severus pointed out. Albus blinked then with a blush turned to the fornicating couple.

"Never mind," He said. "Fuck away." Severus' jaw dropped at the crudeness of the other man and prayed that they would hurry up and finish.

"OHHHH…..DRAKE…..AHHHHH!" Harry cried as he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist as he was fucking the living daylights out of Harry. He watched as Draco's thick cock pistoned in and out of him and he felt himself harden more. He loved the blond so much and he never wanted to let him go. He was happy that he had accepted his proposal. Draco looked at him and before kissing Harry again, he whispered a spell. When he broke the kiss, he watched as the age lines in Harry's face disappeared and smoothed out. He purred and with more fervor, he fucked Harry without mercy. Harry screamed out in pleasure as he felt Draco's cock hit his spot each and every time. Draco stroked his cock in time with his thrusts and soon, Harry cried out, arched his back and released with a shudder. Draco roared as he felt his lover's muscles tighten around him and send him over the edge, spilling his seed into Harry's warm body. They sighed and rested a bit, both drenched in sweat and all smiles.

"Oh….God…Drake…" Harry breathed as he regained his breath and calmed his racing heart. Draco smiled and held his beloved.

"I…love…you." He breathed as he ran his fingered through Harry's hair. Harry smiled and after they summoned up their blanket and pillows they fell asleep. Severus and Albus' portraits looked at the slumbering couple.

"I can't believe those two." Severus whispered sharply. "It's as if they have no respect for us. At least put up wards that we don't have to hear and see that stuff."

"I can't believe that you are acting like such a prude considering a certain stash you have in your office." Severus looked at the other man and blushed.

"Let them sleep Severus. They need a stress reliever."

Later on at dinner time in the Great Hall, Lucas looked at the glowing couple and smirked.

"So boys, care to share your little secret?" Harry and Draco smiled and looked at each other.

"Hmmm, nope..." They said as they ate dinner. Lucus grinned and went back to his own dinner. Things had gone well between them as Draco came into his other inheritance. Lucius was sent away and was quietly living in a small house in Surrey. Lucas made sure that his brother had nothing but the 'bare essentials'. Any improvements or expensive gifts, Lucius would have to earn them himself. He smiled at what his nephew did. He felt that his father need to learn humility and that's exactly what happened. He wanted Lucius to realize that a good hard work and earning for oneself was not all bad. In fact, it was more rewarding. Sometimes he wondered if Draco was indeed his brother's. From time to time he acted more like Lucas.

He looked at the raven haired beauty in his nephew's arms and smiled. Harry turned out to be a good thing for him. They had decided to have their wedding in spring and Lucas was counting the days. It was approaching Hollow's Eve and he knew that the kids were ecstatic of dressing up, trick or treating and candies! The three adults decided that the five children go to the teachers then to Hogsmeade. He smiled at what he was thinking about until a red haired woman stormed in and startled the students. Harry and Draco looked up and Harry felt his heart drop.

"Ginny," He whispered. Ginny looked at him and was more red than Uncle Vernon or the Weasley could manage. She wheeled around and glared at him.

"Where's the son of a bitch who stripped my boyfriend of his magic and his riches?" She screamed. "I'll rip him apart!" Draco stood up to his full height, glared at the perfects and or Heads of House, but didn't say a word until the last student was out the door. He was livid that his father would take the traitorous whore to his bed. **_Now, she was going to pay!_**


	14. Punishment

**In The Last Chapter**

"Where's the son of a bitch who stripped my boyfriend of his magic and his riches?" She screamed. "I'll rip him apart!" Draco stood up to his full height, glared at the perfects and or Heads of House, but didn't say a word until the last student was out the door. He was livid that his father would take the traitorous whore to his bed. _**Now, she was going to pay!**_

Chapter 14: Punishment

Draco looked at the woman who was the birth mother of his beloved's children and wanted to rip her heart out. She had a lot of nerve appearing again. He remembered making it perfectly clear that she was to leave Harry and the kids alone.

"What are you doing here you disgrace?" He snarled. Harry placed a hand onto Draco's arm and caused the other man to lock gazes with him.

"Drake, let me handle this." Harry said kindly. Draco and Lucas looked at the other man in concern but sat down in their seats, both working on calming their nerves. Harry smiled and looked at his ex-wife.

"Ginny," He said. "I remember that Drake told you to stay away from my kids and from me and yet here you are."

"I want my boyfriend's magic and wealth restored to him." She said haughtily. "And I want it now." Draco wanted to say something to the delusional red head, or kill her but Harry held up a hand and stopped him from getting up from his seat. Harry looked at her and then fingered his wand from its place in his side pocket.

"Tell me Ginny," He began sweetly. "What did he promise you? Was it money, power, sex? All of them?"

"Harry, are you saying that you are responsible for what happened to my boyfriend?" She asked dangerously. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"No although I was there when it _did_ happen." He said. "And you know what, if you ask me, he deserved more than the punishment he got." Ginny looked angry and went to hit Harry but a hand held her by the wrist. Ginny's eyes widened which fear when she turned to the blond. The blond's eyes were silver, which is nothing out of the ordinary. However, now they were slit like a….

"DRAGON!" Ginny screamed. She fell to the floor and crawled to the door in fear. Draco opened his mouth and roared. Lucas and Harry covered their ears, for Draco's roar was enough to send chills down their spines. It was a blood thirsty war cry and they knew that if Draco wasn't stopped that he would have Ginny for a snack! Harry looked at Draco and gasped. The man's pale skin turned to moon light silver, and had beautiful scales that shimmered in the light. His claws were black, tipped with silver and his teeth turned sharp and were more evil than those of the basilisk. Lucas looked at the woman who had upset his nephew and glared at her.

"Yes he is a dragon." He said. "And you went to strike his mate." Ginny looked at the man and blanched. She knew from Care of Magical Creatures that if one tried to attack the mate of a dragon that the dragon itself would come forth and annihilate the threat. And since Dragons had their own laws, there was no way to help her if Draco decided to kill her. Her only way out, so she thought, was Harry.

"Please Harry," She pleaded as she turned tearful eyes at him. "Please don't let Draco kill me. I will leave quietly and never bother you again." Harry turned from his struggling mate to look at her.

"I don't believe you Ginny," He said. "Drake told you to stay away from us and you are here. How will we know that you would back off for a moment then when we least expected it, you'd pop up and what? Try to take the kids from us? That will never happen. I am tired of your lies. I wish I had known sooner…but then again, my kids wouldn't be here. So for giving them life, I thank you but you will not cause us anymore unhappiness and pain. You almost killed me the last time Ginny. Now, it's time to return the favor." With that he stepped out of the way, as did Lucas, allowing Draco to step forward. Ginny looked at the man and knew what was to come. Draco looked more and more reptilian with each step and the closer he came to her, the more frightened she had become.

"Ginerva," He said sternly. "You have harmed my mate and my brood more than once. I will not allow you to walk the earth again. This is the law me and my people go by and so it will be done." He pulled her to him and silenced her scream with a kiss. Ginny eyes widened as she burned from the inside out and soon, all that remained was a pile of ash! Draco opened his eyes and released the two handfuls that were in his hands and with a wave of his hand, the ash was gone. Harry blinked and looked at Lucas for an explanation. The older Malfoy was willing to give him one.

"As Draco stated, it's but one of the laws that those of our linelive by. Draco, as well as I will be able to execute those who have wronged us. The kiss is called _Morte Draconis_ or "Dragon Death." In this, the dragon would kiss the executed and burn them from the inside out, leaving a pile of the executed in the where they stood. Even the soul is incinerated and the memories of them are obliverated from those who knew him or her."

"But Ginny was birth mother of my children. The kids will forget their mother?"

"Will it really matter? They'll have you and Draco anyway." Lucas said. "Harry I know it sounds cruel but the laws are there for a reason."

"I understand." Harry said with a sigh. "And I feel that I've been asleep for quite some time and I just woke up."

"That will happen when the mate of a dragon is freed from an unhappy bond." Lucas said. "Draco loves you and the kids very much. You will be fine."

"Harry," Draco said gently as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "Love, I'm sorry that I…"

"Drake, don't worry about it." Harry said. "We have a wedding to plan." Draco looked at him and smiled. He turned to where Ginny's ashes had been a moment before and shrugged as he left with Harry and his uncle.

_You should have listened to me. Well farewell Ginny. I love them and I will give them all they'll ever need. You broke his heart and hurt the children I'll be damned if I'd sit around and let you do it again. _


	15. The Fall of Dumbledore

**In The Last Chapter**

"Drake, don't worry about it." Harry said. "We have a wedding to plan." Draco looked at him and smiled. He turned to where Ginny's ashes had been a moment before and shrugged as he left with Harry and his uncle.

_You should have listened to me. Well farewell Ginny. I love them and I will give them all they'll ever need. You broke his heart and hurt the children I'll be damned if I'd sit around and let you do it again. _

Chapter 15: The Fall of Dumbledore

It has been a month since Ginny's death and everyone has gone on with their lives. The kids were taking to Draco and were able to come to him for anything even if he was the 'dungeon bat'. Harry at first had thought he could run the school, for his predecessor made it look so easy. But he realized that it was killing his time with the kids and it made him unhappy. He looked out the window and smiled at what he saw. Draco and the five children were playing and it looked as if the kids were winning, due to ganging up on his lover. He also knew that the kids were getting teased because of their father's position. He knew that it really didn't bother the kids but it sure as hell bothered him. As he sighed and leaned his forehead against the window, a portrait surprised him with a conversation.

"Harry," The portrait began in a concern voice. Harry looked up, thinking it was Dumbledore's portrait. He was shocked to see Snape's portrait as the one who addressed him. "I know it's not easy for you."

"It's killing me." Harry said. "You and Albus make it look so easy."

"No, we were just better at hiding it than you are." Snape said. "Harry, it's never easy, taking on a high position such as the one you have been given. It's even harder for you because you're still young and you have a family." Harry sighed as he sat down at his desk. Snape looked at him and continued.

"What do you want Harry?" The former Potions Master asked. "What's in your heart at this moment?"

"Being with my family," Harry answered. "Being able to spend time with them and just being there for them. Hell, Drake's handling his position better than I am."

"My godson is able to manage his time Harry." Snape said. "He has been taught that from the cradle. It amused me to no end that Draco was always so prompt. When he was a baby, he had times in where he would want his feeding, changing, and sleep time. It never changed, always the same times each day. Then as he got older, it was when he would have lessons, playtime, meal time and sleep time. In short, Harry, my godson is like a walking timetable!" Harry had to smile at that, for it was true. Even at school Drake had kept to a schedule and heaven or hell be damned if it changed, unless he wanted it to. He looked to the portrait and sighed.

"I was never able to do that." He admitted. Snape nodded at that. He knew that Harry had always changed his times but he didn't know how to adjust. That could pose as a problem.

"Harry, do you believe that you can continue as Headmaster?" Harry looked at him then shook his head sadly.

"Harry, why did you take the position?" He chided gently. "Was it to please Albus and I? Or did you see it as an escape from what you were dealing with?"

"A bit of both," Harry said. "I knew that Albus would have chosen me for it and then after recovering from my illness, I thought that by taking the position would ease my pain. It did but it gave me another. I can't deal with not being able to spend time with my kids. I was never good at planning things."

"Why didn't you have my godson to assist you? That is his job as the Deputy. If you can't do it, it is _he_ who would pick up the slack."

"I thought that I could do it on my own." Harry said. Snape sighed and looked at the younger man.

"I know that you are used to doing things yourself and needing to prove yourself but, sometimes it doesn't hurt to ask for help."

"I know but I really don't think I can do this."

"Well, I'll put it to you this way," Snape said. "Remain as Headmaster until after the Christmas holiday. If you feel the same, Albus and I will make sure that Draco gets the position." Harry looked at him and smiled.

"That seems fair, thank you." He stood up and walked out of his office. Snape smirked and then turned to an amused Dumbledore.

"It would seem that I missed something,"

"You manipulative old codger," Severus said. "Why did you burden Harry with the Headmaster position?"

"I thought I had answered that question,"

"No more riddles." Snape said. "Now why?"

"Because Harry needed it," Albus said. "He needed an escape from what was happening to him and I gave him one."

"At the price of his family," Snape said. "Albus you can't take a sensitive and sentimental man like Harry and give him a position in which he was _never trained for._"

"Severus, I know that Harry can do this."

"Albus he is suffering." Snape said. "The children and Draco are his life. You take that away, it as good as casting the Killing Curse on him."

"Severus, you are overreacting."

"I don't think so." Snape said as he went silent for a moment then spoke again. "He's crying in his chambers."

"I'll tend to him."

"I think you have done enough," Snape said bluntly. "Draco should tend to him, not you." He closed his eyes and waited. In less than five minutes, Draco came through the door and looked at his godfather's portrait.

"Even in death you can summon me." The silver haired wizard said. "What's going on Uncle?"

"This manipulative old fool is allowing Harry to suffer." Snape said. Draco turned an angered gaze at Dumbledore.

"What have you done?" He asked dangerously. Dumbledore looked at him and had the _twinkle_ in his eyes.

"I gave Harry an escape." He stated, "He needed it."

"No," Draco said, cutting him off. "Harry doesn't need this. He needs the kids and I. He needs his family." Dumbledore looked at him and his gaze was a stony one.

"Draco, you don't understand."

"Albus, I understand it better than you realize. You wanted Harry to do your dirty work. From when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby until now, you had your plans for him. Harry didn't realize it at first but when he did, you left him to the wolves. Now something has been bothering me for quite some time. How did Voldemort know which family to deal with? The Prophecy hadn't been listened to at the time but he knew which family to attack. Neville has the same birthday and his parents had also defied him and yet, he made a beeline for Harry and his family. As if, he already knew which boy was destined to kill him. " Severus blinked at what his godson was saying. _It did make sense._ He thought. _How would the Dark Lord know? He could have chosen anyone that night._ He turned to listen for he knew that his godson was far from finished.

"Then I wondered that if you really cared for Harry's well being, then why you left him with those who abused him and nearly destroyed him? I had thought that blood wards were it but that plan is moot when the family in which the blood wards were raised didn't see Harry as part of the family. You knew that, didn't you? Of course you did. What you wanted was for Harry to place blind trust in you, that way whatever you told him, he would listen without question. The perfect little pawn…" He looked around the office and went for the desk. The portrait in where Dumbledore was in shook a bit in anger. Draco wasn't even fazed.

"But you made sure that you were never found out. When Voldemort got too much for you to control, you wanted to make sure that Harry was ready enough to kill him once and for all. When you stated in your will that you wished for Harry to take the position of Headmaster, again it got me thinking. A Headmaster was always a teacher first. It wasn't a position to be given to one with no training or experience. It would be chaotic. And you say that you wanted Harry to have an escape, well he has one. Five little reasons and myself…But that is beside the point." He opened the drawers and shook his head when they had only some papers, quills and inkwells. He looked up and smirked.

"You would do anything and everything to cover your tracks Albus." He said as he looked at the portrait and lifted it. Behind it was a door, it wasn't very big but it was enough for Draco to put his hands in. He punched through the door and withdrew a black box. He set it down on the desk and was about to re-hang the portrait when he saw a letter. He carefully removed it and set the portrait back on the wall. Dumbledore was livid.

"Put that down!" He ordered. Draco didn't listen and opened the box. Inside were files and other paperwork. Draco looked at the letter and saw that it was Dumbledore's seal. It was broken. He pulled out letter and read.

_Dear Tom,_

_The Prophecy has been set. It is the boy who was adopted by James Potter who was meant to kill you. Once you are rid of him, I will make sure that no one stands in your way when you rule again. I hope that I am remembered when the spoils are divided._

_Dumbledore_

"You sick son of a bitch." Snape hissed. "You practically handed Harry over to Voldemort on a silver platter!" Draco was livid but knew that there was more. He went to the box and pulled out a document. Severus recognized it.

"Albus' will…" He said. Draco nodded and opened it.

_I bequeath my earthly possessions and wealth to my son…Tom Morvolo Riddle… The position of Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry goes to Harry James Snape. The position of Deputy Headmaster goes to Draconis Lucius Malfoy…_

"What the fuck?" Snape cursed. Draco bit back a laugh at his godfather's swearing. It was rare but Draco knew that if he did, that he was pissed!

…_unless Harry feels that he can no longer maintain his position. If that is the case, the positions will be switched…_

"Now, it made sense as to why my godfather was killed." Draco said. "If Harry knew that the 'snarky Potions Master' was his father, then you would have lost control of them both. For they would have each other…You wanted my godfather to have to position for you thought it would be easier for Voldemort to have easy access. You played both roles very well Albus. You were the perfect double agent." Snape glared at the man then turned to his godson.

"Then where is the real will?"

"Godfather, that was the real will but a few lines were spelled so that they would be changed. I'll reverse it." With a wave of his wand the will was changed.

_The position of Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry goes to Tom Movolo Riddle and the role of Deputy Headmaster goes to Lucius Damien Malfoy…_

"You would have killed us all! And you took my family from me!" Severus said.

"Uncle, it is a good thing that Harry killed the son of a bitch." Draco said. "And Minerva made sure that my father was stripped of the title before it went public. She figured that I would be the safer choice."

"Draco, would you take the Headmaster position?"

"NO!" Albus cried. Draco looked at the portrait of his godfather and smirked.

"In a heartbeat," He said. Severus nodded and summoned up a letter paper and quill.

"Write the Minister. Tell him what was said here, what you discovered and let's get Harry his rightful position, and yours. It should be a quick response." Draco nodded, penned the letter and sent it off. In less than ten minutes, Arthur Weasley came with Alastor Moody.

"Draco, do you have all evidence?" Moody asked. Draco nodded and handed them the box, letter and will.

"Is that all you need?" He asked. Arthur nodded but handed Draco a black and scarlet velvet box.

"Take care of the school, Harry and the kids." Arthur said. "As well as this paperwork, we will make sure that Harry gets his other inheritance, both to the Prince and Snape holdings."

"Thank you Minister," Draco said. "What about the portrait here?"

"Don't worry about Dumbledore's hold." Moody said. "With this, he is considered a disgrace and all will be taken care of accordingly. As for the portrait, do as you see fit, Headmaster." With that the two men left and Draco, after opening the box and slipping the Headmaster's ring on his finger, turned to Dumbledore's portrait and allowed his claws to show.

"Draco, you're a…." Dumbledore began but never got to finish for Draco tore at his portrait to shreds and incinerated it. He turned to his godfather's portrait and sighed.

"To answer your question, it's simple; he had an affair with Voldemort's mother and begot him. Riddle Senior couldn't get it up." Snape looked at his godson and laughed.

"Born that way or potion?"

"Potion, Albus had the mother slip it into his food."

"Who knew that there would be such dirty laundry? But how did you know where to look?"

"Something told me to follow him." Draco admitted. "When I was assigned to kill him I did just that, with the aid of my Invisibility Cloak. I _saw _where he had put the box; it was in the top left hand drawer at the time. He managed to change the location before he died."

"So what happens now?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to tell Harry what's happened. Wish me luck." As he left the office he heard his godfather wish him luck and made his way to where Harry was. He had found the other man in his chambers, crying his eyes out. Draco went to his fiancé and held him, allowing Harry to cry his heart out on his shoulder. He knew that Harry had been through so much and it broke Draco's heart. He didn't want Harry to hurt anymore.

"Hush my little love," He whispered as he stroked Harry's silky locks. "I promise, no one will ever hurt you again. I love you and I will always be there to protect you."


	16. A Dragon’s Decision

**In The Last Chapter**

"So what happens now?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to tell Harry what's happened. Wish me luck." As he left the office he heard his godfather wish him luck and made his way to where Harry was. He had found the other man in his chambers, crying his eyes out. Draco went to his fiancé and held him, allowing Harry to cry his heart out on his shoulder. He knew that Harry had been through so much and it broke Draco's heart. He didn't want Harry to hurt anymore.

"Hush my little love," He whispered as he stroked Harry's silky locks. "I promise, no one will ever hurt you again. I love you and I will always be there to protect you."

Chapter 16: A Dragon's Decision

Harry couldn't remember how long he had been crying. All he remembered was Draco holding him and whispering that he would always be there for him. Harry's heart swelled at the declaration and reminded him on how much the silver haired man loved him. After he had calmed some, Draco told him what he had discovered and he was upset but not the point of crying.

"I knew that there was something wrong." Harry admitted as Draco passed him a cup of tea. "Drake, I don't know what to do. Now I'm not even sure on who I am."

"You're the person I fell in love with." Draco answered. "I never looked at you because you were the Boy Who Lived. Hell my family has fame and social standing of their own. But Harry, don't dwell on _what could have been_ and focus on _what will be_." Harry looked at his fiancé and smiled. He knew that he was right. He lived through a walking snake guy, a traitorous ex-wife, abusive relatives and a manipulative old geezer. The good that came from this was a man who loved him for him, not what he was and five kids who adored him. He sighed and snuggled into Draco's embrace.

"Are you sure you can deal with being Headmaster, Drake?"

"Please, if I can rule the Snake Pit this will be a walk in the park for me." Draco said. "Sometimes, I feel that I was born to rule…"

"Drake," Harry warned. Draco looked at his lover and smiled.

"Sorry love, it's my ego."

"I forgive you." Harry said as he settled down back into Draco's arms. "So what happens now?"

"Well, how about you, me, and the kids going to Hogsmeade and we make a day out of it?"

"I think the kids would love that." Harry said with a smile. "Oh wait isn't…." Before he can finish, the 'Ferocious Five', Draco's nickname for the children, burst into the room.

"Papa," Lily crowed. "The boys and I want to see the game!"

"There's a game this weekend?" Draco asked. Harry smirked and nodded. Draco looked at his fiancé and his face fell._ Oh crap!_

"Come on Dragon God." Albus and James snickered. "Scared of a little snitchie?"

"I am not scared." Draco said as he stood up his full height. He turned to Harry and mouthed 'I'm terrified'. Harry held Lily and laughed.

"Drake it'll be fine," He said. "We deserve to be out of the castle once in a while." Draco looked at his lover and smiled.

"True, all right, I'll get the tickets."

"No need we got them." Scorpius said proudly as he showed seven tickets. "Uncle George and Grandpa Weasel got them for us." Harry blinked then turned to Draco.

"Grandpa Weasel?" He asked. Draco smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his son's hair.

"I swear Harry I didn't teach him that." He said in his defense. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, what am I going to do with you?"

"Just love me Harry." Draco said as he held his dark haired fiancé. "Just…love me."

Harry, Draco and the kids were in their seats, watching for the first time ever, a battle of the sexes Qudditch match against the Cannons and the Harpies. The two men looked at each other and thought the same thing. _Lots of changes…_The children, even little Lily was enjoying it. Draco smiled at her and chuckled. He wouldn't be surprised that after this that his little princess would beg him for a broom and play with the boys. Harry smiled and held Draco's hand in his. Harry managed to accept what had happened and his true parentage. Draco didn't know what he would do if he had found out that his parents weren't truly his. But then again, he looked at the children and sighed. It really dawned on Draco that it wasn't truly a matter of blood. If there was love, then that's all that was needed. Everything else was just a technicality. When Harry had excused himself to grab a bite, Draco was left with the kids.

"Draco?" A voice asked, "Draco Malfoy, I don't believe it." He looked up and was face to face with Cho Chang. He felt his anger rising but for the sake of his family he told it to cool down. He looked at her and nodded. She was dressed in Quidditch gear of blue and black and was on a broom. Her black hair was in a high ponytail and in his opinion; she was not the best looking girl in their year. _I wonder what Harry saw in her? Maybe it was a puppy crush._

"Chang," He said. "Don't you have a game to play?"

"As charming as ever," She said. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's amusing," He said as he sat back in his seat, the kids looking at them. "But if Harry and I went out there, you know this game would have been over long before it began."

"That is true," Cho said. "You and Harry were the best. No one ever matched you two. Even in this day."

"It's a pity." Draco said as he held Lily close with his arms and the boys, with a look. They knew who this was and they didn't like her one bit. Cho looked at the kids and offered a small smile. The kids were not biting.

"Drake, is everything all right?" Harry asked, causing everyone to look at him. Draco nodded to the kids as if to say, 'help him'. Harry was carrying food for them and the five kids went to get theirs while Harry was left with Draco's and his. Harry sat down and looked at Cho.

"Hello Cho."

"Hello Harry," She said. "The kids are getting so big and they look very happy."

"They are," Harry said. "They started school already."

"I heard you were the Headmaster,"

"Not anymore. I gave the position to Drake. Well, the Ministry did."

"Wow, a Death Eater's son as the Headmaster. What will be next, the Dark Lord as the Minister?"

"You have a lot of nerve talking down to me after what you have done to Harry and his family."

"I told Ginny to choose," Cho said. "I told her that she had to tell Harry. She always refused and it got me upset."

"You could have left," Harry said. "Or drop her when you knew she had a family."

"Ginny went after me." Cho said. "After Lily was born, we had been seeing each other in secret. No one knew until Ron and Hermoine caught us in Diagon Alley kissing and making out." Harry was upset at this. He knew that Ginny had secrets but this, this was downright disrespectful.

"Cho, I believe that you have overstayed your welcome." Harry said shortly. "Drake's right, don't you have a game to play?" Cho looked at Harry and without another word; she flew off back to the field. Draco looked at his fiancé and held him.

"I'm sorry love."

"Not your fault Drake." Harry said with a smile. "Can we leave?"

"Of course beloved, come children." With that they all left the game and planning on how to get Harry from falling into deep dark depression.

Later on Draco and Harry were watching the stars and holding each other. Draco knew that it was a trying day for both of their nerves and they needed to rest. The kids were already asleep and dreaming their dreams. Harry sighed and smiled.

"Drake, I have been thinking a lot…"

"I hope it didn't hurt too much…" Draco teased. Harry glared at him and punched him lightly on the arm.

"No you silly," He said. "I was thinking, if it wasn't too much to ask, that maybe, we could move in with you?"

"At the Manor, of course," Draco smiled as he embraced his lover. "I would love to have you and the kids there. The Manor is meant for a family. _Our_ family..."

"Yes," Harry said with a smile. "Will you, adopted the children, James, Albus and Lily?"

"I'll adopt Teddy as well." Draco said. "I see them as ours Harry. And other children we may have. I will love them and you." Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I don't want to wait until spring to marry you." Draco said. Harry looked at him, afraid that Draco didn't want to marry him at all.

"Drake?"

"I want to marry you this Christmas. In fact, on Christmas Day," Harry looked at his fiancé and hugged him. Hollow's Eve had passed and the next big event was Thanksgiving and after that, Christmas. He wanted to tell the kids but Draco held him down.

"Harry no." He said. "Let them find out on Christmas Eve. It'll be quite the gift. The gift of family...of love….and two parents who love them." Harry was ready to cry but he was happy. Finally, he would have what he wanted. A family and eternal love….


	17. November Truama

**In The Last Chapter**

"Harry, I don't want to wait until spring to marry you." Draco said. Harry looked at him, afraid that Draco didn't want to marry him at all.

"Drake?"

"I want to marry you this Christmas. In fact, on Christmas Day," Harry looked at his fiancé and hugged him. Hollow's Eve had passed and the next big event was the engagement party and after that, Christmas. He wanted to tell the kids but Draco held him down.

"Harry no." He said. "Let them find out on Christmas Eve. It'll be quite the gift. The gift of family...of love….and two parents who love them." Harry was ready to cry but he was happy. Finally, he would have what he wanted. A family and eternal love….

Chapter 17: Harry's Trauma

Draco turned on his side of the bed to look down on the sleeping face of his fiancé. Harry looked peaceful and like an angel. With tender fingers he caressed the other man's cheek and as he watched the other man grumble and turn over, Draco had to smile. Harry was never the early riser like Draco was and everyone knew that it was best to let him wake on his own. Draco slipped his house robe on and made his way downstairs. Their chambers was almost like a flat, and it even had it's own kitchen. Somehow, Draco knew that he had a long day ahead of them. As soon as the French toast was set onto the table, five little bodies and one caffeine craving body made a bee-line for the table and or the coffee machine purring himself a big mug.

"Morning Drake," Harry said as he kissed the blond softly. Draco looked at him with sleep darkened silver eyes and smiled.

"Morning love," He returned with a chuckle. "You're up pretty early."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I want to have an early start." Harry teased. Draco looked at him and began writing things down and thinking. Harry read over his shoulder and smiled.

"Is there a reason why you're making a list?" Harry asked teasingly as he watched the kids set up their own plates and then to Draco who continued to write Harry didn't really take kind to being left hanging and was determined to know what his fiancé was up to. As to find the clue, Harry read the list that Draco had penned so far.

"Biscuits, turkey, stuffing, pie crusts, blackberry filling, pans, butter nut squash, sweet corn, cranberry sauce, candy corn…Draco what in Merlin is going on here?"

"It's a shopping list Harry," Draco said. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I know that but what is it for?" He asked. Draco looked at him and smiled. Something in Harry's gut told him that it wasn't going to be an easy feat. If there was something Draco wanted to do and it came to food, _everyone was involved._

"Well, it's November, I believe. I had thought that since we're to marry in a month that we should have everyone over for dinner and announce our engagement." Draco said. Harry looked at him and blanched. Draco looked at him in concern and was thankful for his quick reflexes due to the fact the Harry's mug fell from dead fingers.

"November? Are you sure?" Draco turned to the calendar and nodded. Harry looked like he wanted to cry.

"Drake, I…I can't do this…can't we reschedule it for December, or on our wedding day? " Harry stammered. "I'm sorry." With that he went upstairs to their bedroom, leaving a confused Draco with the kids.

"What just happened here?" He asked the triplets. It was James who answered him.

"Dad is not fond of the month of November. There was a bad experience, I remember him saying. He never went into detail though."

"He never would tell us." Albus said. "He would just withdraw himself for the whole day."

"And cry," Lily added. "He would always whisper 'please don't let him get me.' When we ask about it, Daddy would always change the subject."

"What could have happened?" Draco asked as he sat down, very much concerned for his fiancé. He had never seen Harry react the way he did today on any other occasion. Now that he thought about, he never remembered Harry acting strangely almost everyday in the month of November. He looked tired and frightened and to this day, Draco had always wondered why.

After breakfast, he sent the children out to play while he went to their bedroom. He found Harry on the bed, in a fetal position, eyes closed but the tears still flowing. Draco tried to call out to him but Harry didn't rise. So he had to take to the next step. He placed a hand onto Harry's forehead and sighed. _Forgive me Harry._ With that, as if he dove into a pensive, he was inside Harry's mind.

_Flashback_

_It was a crisp November morning and a six year old Harry was in the kitchen, slaving away at the dinner that the Dursleys ordered him to make for Aunt Marge and a few clients of his uncle's. It was more than what Draco had in mind, a turkey, glazed ham, stuffing, butter nut squash, biscuits, cranberry sauce, two types of pies, apple and rhubarb, apple cider…oh the list went on and Draco was sick to his stomach. These people were working Harry to the bone and where were they? As if to answer his question, a fat pig of a man leered at Harry and caressed his ass. Draco was livid but had to watch._

"_Everything has to go well today boy." The man purred into Harry's ear. "This deal will make me rich if it falls in my favor. If everything goes perfect, maybe, just maybe, you'll eat well tonight." Harry looked down ashamed but whispered, choking back his tears._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon." He said. Vernon leered at him and with a final squeeze to Harry's ass he walked off but not before turning around and looking at his nephew. "Boy, before I forget, we are going out, to go shopping for Dudders. By the time we get back, I expect dinner to be ready and waiting and you in your room."_

"_Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered lifelessly. Vernon left and when the car was no longer in sight, Harry broke down and cried. Draco felt his heart wrench. All this time, since he had gone to school with Harry and his friends, he had believed that got it all. He had no idea that his fiancé was abused in this manner. He sped up the time a bit and was unprepared for what happened when the sun went down. _

_Harry was as good as his word, the food was all done and waiting and he was gone. Draco watched in disgust as the all the members of the wretched family, save one, was eating the fruits of Harry's labor. His eyebrow rose when he noticed a muscular young man, Vernon's son, Dudley, had snuck away, prepared a decent plate and took it with him upstairs. Draco followed him and watched as Dudley opened the door to the right and walked into the room. There on a shabby bed, crying his eyes out and looking terrified was Harry. Draco looked around the room and had to calm his raging blood. His fiancé was treated like a common house elf in his own home, by his own relatives, save this fellow. He watched as the young man shook Harry lightly on the shoulder and passed him the plate._

"_Come on Harry," Dudley encouraged. "You have to eat." Harry looked up tearfully at his cousin._

"_Dud, what are doing? You could get into trouble." Harry whispered. Dudley looked at his cousin and shook his head. _

"_So the fuck what?" He said. "Harry you got to eat. It's fucked up what Dad's doing to you. If Mum knew, you know what, mind if I told her? Or brought her here?"_

"_It would only cause trouble." Harry said. "Besides, Aunt Petunia's not crazy about me."_

"_Well this is not going to happen anymore." Dudley said. "And I saw Dad touch you, Harry, it's not your fault. You're not dirty, you're not a freak. He's the sick one and before I leave, I'm changing your lock."_

"_He has the key…" Harry began and Dudley held up a hand, went to his room and came back with a new lock and in less than ten minutes, Harry had a new lock on his door and the keys with him. _

"_Let Dad try to get in here." Dudley said. "Harry, after this dinner, I'm taking you to the police so you can tell them how Dad treated you."_

"_Why are you doing all of this?"_

"_Cause Harry, I don't like what Dad is doing. I never did but I had to put up a front and I know that I'm a coward because of it. But I won't anymore. It's gone far enough. Promise me one thing Harry."_

"_What's that?"_

"_When you come of age, get the hell out of here and never look back." Dudley said. "But when the time comes, don't worry, I'll find you." Harry looked at his cousin and smiled as he handed Dudley the now empty plate._

"_Thanks Dudley."_

"_Sure,"_

Draco woke up and shuffled into the nearest seat he was able to find, the bed, right next to Harry. He couldn't believe what he had seen and he held his ailing fiancé and pulled out his cell phone. He had an important phone call to make.


	18. A Dinner to Remember

**In The Last Chapter**

Draco woke up and shuffled into the nearest seat he was able to find, the bed, right next to Harry. He couldn't believe what he had seen and he held his ailing fiancé and pulled out his cell phone. He had an important phone call to make.

Chapter 18: A Dinner to Remember

Detective Dudley Russell Dursley sat at his desk with his feet propped up and his brow creased. He had a lot on his mind, mainly focused on his cousin. Since Harry's departure from the Dursley home, Dudley remembered when his mother had taken him to the side and told him what she thought. She told her son that she was ashamed at the way that Harry was treated. She knew what she had allowed the mistreatment of her sister's only child to continue due to her cowardice.

She knew that she and her husband would burn in Hell when the time came and she told her son that they deserved it. She told him of her suspicions that Harry was abused in more ways than one by Vernon and after she gave Dudley Harry's medical files and pleaded for him to find his cousin. Dudley was sick to his stomach at what he had read in the files. His cousin had suffered many beatings and had suffered psychological trauma due to his father's sadistic acts. Luckily, Harry was _never raped_ but it came close, on more than one occasion. Dudley left the house after his father passed away and became a police officer then a detective. Dudley loved his job but he was still on the case on where his cousin was. He looked up and noticed that the phone line was lighting up. _Who would be calling me?_ Dudley thought. He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Detective," The secretary, Heather Greengrass said. "There is a gentleman on the line for you. He said it was urgent."

"Fine Heather," Dudley sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Put him through thank you." He waited and when Heather said it was clear, he waited for the man to speak.

"Detective Dursley I presume?" A cool deep voice said. Dudley sighed and sat forward.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy and I'm calling you on behalf of your…."

"Malfoy…the business tycoon?!" Dudley asked as he reached for his coffee. He remembered that name due to his father's ramblings. The company, Malfoy Enterprises was the head of the majority of business companies in Britain and here on the other line, was the president himself!_ This can't be fuckin' real…._

"I assure you it is." The other man chuckled. "Your father used to be in the companies' employee until he was relieved of his duties."

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I know where your cousin is and I was hoping to arrange a meeting in where we can speak further on the matter."

"Harry…is he ok?"

"He had an episode Detective." The man said. Dudley stood up and was ready to leave his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, can we meet now, as in today?"

"Well, I have the children to consider…" The man said. "Harry is resting peacefully. However I will make the arrangements and you will be brought to me from your office, say about a half an hour?"

"That's fine Mr. Malfoy," Dudley said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Very well Detective." The man said. "And thank you, for coming on short notice." With that, the other man hung up and Dudley picked up the phone and called his mother.

Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen when the phone rang. She turned off the stove and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mum, it's Dudley. Listen, I'm going to see Harry."

"You know where he is?"

"Mr. Malfoy called and is setting up for me to see him."

"Malfoy…._The_ Malfoy??"

"That's the one."

"Dudley you go and see your cousin. Then tell me what's going on you hear me?"

"Yes Mum." Dudley said before he hung up. He had to wait. Luckily it wasn't long! A man dressed in black came to him and smiled. Dudley had to hold up a hand a bit for his flame of red hair was a bit bright.

"Detective Dursley?" The man asked. Dudley nodded and the man nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley and I'm here to escort you."

"You're one of my cousin's friends…."

"Actually, I'm his brother-in-law." Ron said. "He married my sister."

"Oh ok but what's wrong with my cousin?"

"Didn't Draco tell you? He had an episode. It's November after all…"

"Oh my god!" Dudley said. "That's right…Ron you have to take me to him quickly!" Ron nodded and was walking to the door when he was stopped by the other man.

"Aren't you a wizard?"

"Oh, you're right." Ron laughed. "Are you sure, I heard you were freaked out by magic."

"Used to be," Dudley said. "However when Harry saved me, I held a respect for it. So please, just take me to my cousin." Ron nodded and with a pop they were gone and reappeared at the front of a beautiful but comfortable looking house.

"Come on, Harry is resting but Draco is waiting for us." He nodded and followed the red head. When they came to the front door, Ron knocked and the door opened to reveal a regal blond man. Dudley's eyes widened. He knew this man…

"Mr. Malfoy." He said as he looked at the man in awe. Draco looked at the man and nodded.

"Detective Dursley," Draco greeted as he gave them room to pass. "Again I thank you for coming,"

"Of course but where is my cousin?"

"Harry is upstairs resting." Draco said. "I saw what happened to Harry and I figured maybe you could help us in this situation."

"I'll try," Dudley said. Draco nodded and after telling Ron to watch the children, led Dudley upstairs to the master bedroom in where Harry was still resting. His face looked troubled and Dudley looked at the blond.

"He's thinking on it." Dudley said. "Blaming himself for his parents dying, his godfather's and every negative thought due to all that happened in his life."

"Do you have magic in you Detective?"

"No just took psychology in college and more so in my job."

"Impressive." The blond said. "So what needs to be done?"

"We have to wake him." Dudley said. "Then we have to talk to him, to reassure him that all the bad that has happened to him was not his fault."

"It wasn't." Draco said.

"You know that, I know that, the kids know it, HE doesn't know that. And if he doesn't accept this, then this will happen again!"

"Oh god, so we have to keep him at ease or else."

"Pretty much," The man said. Draco was not too fond of the idea of having this reoccurring. Especially since their wedding was a month away. He didn't want Harry to suffer anymore. _Hasn't he been through enough?_ He was about to say something when the figure on the bed moaned and stirred. The men looked up and Draco helped his fiancé to sit up.

"Drake," The dark haired man whispered. "What happened?"

"You were having an episode Harry." A new voice answered by the door. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Dud?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"Yea cousin it's me." He said. Harry got up and hugged him. Dudley smiled and hugged him back.

"Dudley, I'm so glad you're here. The episodes keep getting worse."

"I know. So we, me, you, and Draco are going to sit down and talk on this. Harry, I know what happened to you in our house was hell on Earth but now, it's different. You have the kids, and a loving family. No one is here to hurt you Harry." The dark haired wizard smiled a bit and went into Draco's arms.

"I'll come down on one condition,"

"Name it,"

"You and Aunt Petunia come to dinner." Harry said. Dudley looked at his cousin and smiled.

"You know what cousin," Dudley said with another smile. "You just be on the way to healing yet. I'll leave you two alone. I'll ask Ron to come with me to get Mum." Harry smiled at him and hugged the blond. When they were alone, Draco looked at him and smiled.

"He's right love," Draco said with a hug and a kiss. "You are well on your way to healing. Now, what do you say to you and I, and the kids, make this a dinner to remember?"

"I say, let's do it."

Within a few hours, Draco Harry, the kids and the family were all seated at the table and Harry looked around. He was surrounded by those who loved him and although it would be a really long time in where he would be comfortable with the month of November entirely, due to all the abuse he had endured but he knew that Draco and the family would never give up on him. He looked at Dudley and was shocked. The boy who was freaked out by magic, transformed into a quiet and compassionate man. Dudley listened as the men spoke to him and smiled. The kids too, were curious of the two new guests but Draco told them to behave or else. They weren't going to try to find that out. Dudley took note of this and grinned.

"So you and Draco huh?" He asked. Harry smiled and blushed.

"Yes, he's been a great help with the kids and me when I was really sick."

"Heard you were married,"

"I was but she decided to leave me for other interests."

"Ouch." He said. Harry nodded but held Draco's hand in his. Dudley and Petunia smiled.

"Yea it hurt but hey, it worked out for the best. The kids and I couldn't be happier. Drake's a god sent."

"Easy love," Draco chuckled. "You might give me an ego."

"Too late for that," Ron said. Hermoine glared at her husband and kicked him in the shins. He winced and blushed. The kids giggled and the other adults chuckled. That is, until Draco stood up and got everyone's attention.

"As this dinner comes to a close," He said in a cool clear voice. "There is an announcement I have to make. For ages I have loved one man but instead of coming out with it, I was such a…"

"A prick?" Ron asked and everyone laughed but Harry and Draco glared at him.

"Not in front of the children." They stated and Ron looked at the giggling kids and blushed.

"Anyway, by acting in such a way, I had almost destroyed the one thing I held precious, aside from my son and my future children of course. I have asked Harry to marry me, and he's accepted. We are to marry on Christmas Day."

Everyone cheered for the happy couple and celebrated until 11pm. After that, they had bid their goodnights but not before accepting Petunia's invitation to dinner on New Year's. Dudley promised to keep in touch and visit. When the last of the guests were gone, Harry and Draco split the jobs. Harry went to clean and Draco was left to tend to the kids. After he was done and their last child was down for the night, he went to the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him.

"Thanks Drake," Harry whispered as he leaned into the blond, allowing the dishes to soak in the sink. Draco smiled and held him close. He didn't have to say you're welcome. He knew it in his heart and he smiled. _Anything for you, Harry... I love you._

**_Author's Note: I would like to "thank" (and I use the term loosely,) to those who had decided to take it upon themselves to "educate" me on United Kingdom holidays. They may not have Thanksgiving like we do in America but they sure as hell have business dinners, engagement parties and the like. So I stayed with that. I just hope that ANY future "education" can be given without the insults. Anyway, thanks to those who love the story. It's great motivation for me to write more._**


	19. Love Never Dies

**In The Last Chapter**

Harry went to tend to the kitchen, leaving the slumbering kids to the responsibility of Draco. He waved his wand and levitated the five kids to their rooms. With a nod, he walked to the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him.

"Thanks Drake," Harry whispered as he leaned into the blond, allowing the dishes to soak in the sink. Draco smiled and held him close. He didn't have to say you're welcome. He knew it in his heart and he smiled. _Anything for you, Harry. I love you_

**_Note: This is my apology to my readers for the lousy original chapter, Lemon warning!_**

Chapter 19: Love Never Dies

Harry was a bundle of nerves as he slipped out of bed and tied on his robe. The birds were chirping merrily but Harry wanted to take the little things and wring their little necks. He was not merry although he knew what today was…his wedding day. He and Draco had talked of their wedding, how perfect it was going to be but Harry knew that something was going to mess it up in some way. Would it be an exploding cake, or his robe ripping off exposing his business, or what if some crazed relative arrived and tried to object while they exchanged vows? Harry was used to thinking the worse. If he didn't, he would have had himself committed to St. Mungo's! He went to the shower, took a quick but decent shower and was out getting ready. The kids were in their room, the boys were messing with their ties while Lily was giggling, already dressed.

"Damn this tie won't tie!" Teddy grumbled as he huffed while he dressed. Albus had managed to tie his into his hair! Lily laughed at that and helped him to get it out. James grinned and turned to his brother.

"Come on Al it's not so hard all you have to do it….GAG! Huff..." The group looked up and rushed to James. He was choking on his tie! Scorpius bit back a laugh as he loosened the other boy's tie. James gasped and pulled the blond into a bear hug. "Thanks man, I thought I was a goner!" The group laughed while Scorpius straightened his suit out and shook himself.

"Don't mention it." Scorpius said as he ran a hand through his blond locks. "Ever." Lily giggled at the mock angry tone Scorpius had used and watched them. In a few hours they would be a family. She had wondered how her Daddy was doing so as the guys finished, she snuck off to see him. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," A voice said softly. Lily blinked and opened the door, there, sitting at the vanity, although he was dressed and looked nervous, was her Daddy. She went to him and closed the door behind her.

"Daddy, are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm ok my little phoenix." Harry said gently as he stroked her hair. "What are you doing here and not with your brothers and god-brother?"

"Well, the guys were having tie trouble so after we had fixed it, since I laughed at them, they kicked me out."

"I see," Harry chuckled. "So you want to be with me for the wait."

"Pretty much," Lily said. "Unless you don't want me to…"

"No no, you can stay." Harry said. "It's just I haven't been this nervous since I married your mom."

"I know Daddy but it's going to be ok." Lily said. Somehow, Harry believed her and his nerves became relaxed._ I wonder what Drake is doing?_

"Father, take it easy!" Scorpius said as he looked at his enraged father. His father was dressed in green, black and silver with his hair tied back into a ponytail. He had never seen his father so pissed off. In his hand was the paper and it didn't look good. As much as he could, Scorpius read the headline and some of the story. "**Wedding of A Century"_ Sources have informed us of the biggest news since the defeat of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. On this fine Christmas Day, the two of the Wizarding World's most eligable divorced wizards, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, former Deputy Headmaster, now promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will tie the knot with none other than the Savior of the Wizarding World and former Headmaster, Harry James Potter. These two were the most hated rivals in school and have grown up, buried the hatchet and after becoming friends, had fallen in love. Some of our readers comment;_**

**_"I think it's wonderful that they are getting married." One reader commments, "They deserve to be happy." Another writes. While some of our readers bless the couple, some others curse the very idea;_**

**_"This is a disgrace!" One reader seethes. "This wedding is nothing than a farce and a plague to Pureblood society. It will not last."_**

**_"Potter is just a little slut and home wreaker!" Another rages. "And his bastards are just after the money and prestige!"_**

Scorpius couldn't and didn't bother to read any futher. He was just as pissed as his father. How could someone write such garbage of those he had come to consider part of his family? He had a feeling that if Harry had seen this, that there will be two things happening. One was that Harry would come in crying heartbrokenly and say the wedding was off or storm in pissed and swearing revenge. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long.

**_"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!" _**An enraged Harry roared as he stormed into the room, the winds whipping around him and breakables shattering. The two blonds jumped at least five feet into the air as they felt the magic sizzling and looking into Harry's blazing green eyes, _If looks can kill. _Scorpius thought. _We'd be dead!_ Draco steeled himself and went to his lover but was shocked at the force that repelled him and sent him over the couch. Scorpius blinked and made a note to never be on Harry's bad side. Harry was looking at his father and Scorpius wished him luck but remained in the room. "HAVE YOU READ THIS BULLSHIT?" Harry swore. Draco nodded and stood up.

"Harry love," I know that you wanted this to be a small quiet affair but you know that Merlin has a sense of humor." Harry looked at his fiance and surprised them both by sitting on the couch and crying. Scorpius didn't know what to do but Draco, somehow did. He went to the crying man and held him. Harry clutched onto his robes and sobbed as Draco rocked him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I didn't ask for this Drake," Harry cried. "I never asked to be famous, or to have the destiny I was given. I never wanted any of this. All I wanted was to be normal and live a normal life. It's just not fair!"

"Harry love, I know." Draco soothed. "But look at me," He held Harry's face in his hands and wiped his tears away with gentle fingers. "If you did live a 'normal' life, you probably would have never known about our world. Or, you couldn't have the adventures you had, made the friends and family you have. And if you had been normal, we would still have the snake fucker running around, terrorizing the world. Things happen for a reason my love and no one, not even you can alter destiny or fate. And what about us? If you had been normal..."

"Ok Drake ok," Harry said with a smile and his hands up in surrender. "You win! You should be a lawyer! You can debate people to death!" Draco took Harry into his arms and chuckled as they sat back on the couch. Scorpius took this as his cue to leave, politely excusing himself in sake to find the others and see if things were running smoothly. Draco smiled and once his son left, closed the door and kissed Harry.

"But where's the fun in that?" Draco said. "I'd rather scare the crap out of snotty little students."

"You have been hanging around Snape too long my dear," Harry said with a smile. "You're just as snarky as he was." Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Well, can you blame me? The man was my Godfather after all." Draco said. Harry looked at him and played with a lock of his hair.

"That may be," Harry said with a wink, "But now, you'll have the students calling you 'Greasy Git' and 'Dungeon Bat'"

"Well, those names are far better than being called a Lemon Drops junkie and Barmy Old Coot. Not to mention having your nose in other people's business and having a mad twinkle in your eye." The two looked at each other as they remembered the men to where the names originated and laughed. Draco smiled and hugged his lover. "Feeling better?"

"A little," Harry said innocently. "Want to know what will make me feel great?"

"What's that?"

"If you tell me where we're going after this?" Harry asked, giving his blond lover his innocent look. Draco smirked and leaned in.

"Well after all the 'I do' and exchanging of the rings nonsense," Draco grinned. "I am going to throw you over my shoulder, swing on a vine to my treehouse and have wild monkey sex with you." Harry looked scandalized and Draco broke out laughing. "I'm joking love but the look on your face was priceless. Not to mention," With a wave of his hand he summoned a photo. "It makes a GREAT picture!" Harry's eyes widened and he tried to grab it. Draco jumped off the couch and held the picture high above his head. He loved teasing Harry this way. It made him feel young again. Not to mention keep him on his toes.

"Drake! Give me that picture!" Harry cried as he jumped again, trying to grab it. Unfortunately, Harry stayed at a mere 5'8" while Draco stood at an impressive 6'3" Draco looked down at his lover and laughed. "No way! It's great blackmail material. I can see it now; **Hogwarts' Shortest Deputy Headmaster; Is he reaching for a shelf or is just HOPPING MAD?"** Harry had another blushing fit while Draco had hysterics. Harry jumped a few more times in vain then smirked.

"Drake, if you don't give me that picture, you can be sure to be sleeping on the couch!" Draco looked at his lover in terror and with a sigh of defeat, handed the picture over. Harry smirked and took it.

"That's right baby!" Harry cried happily. "You are so whipped!" He looked at his lover and his smile melted away. Draco was upset and Harry felt bad. He approached his lover and was surprised that he was shrugged off.

"No, I am not talking to you. You took my fun away." Harry looked at his lover and bit back a laugh. Draco's arms were crossed and his nose was up in the air, his face in a sour look. He looked like a little kid who was denied the cookie before dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Drake." He sighed a bit as he walked to his lover again. "What can I do to make it better?"

"I don't know," Draco said as he looked away, still pouting. Harry grinned and pushed the blond onto the couch, locked the door and put up a silencing charm. Draco blinked but tried to remain serious as Harry straddled him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, biting back a moan as Harry wriggled in his lap. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry baby," Harry said with a pout. "I don't want you mad at me," He kept Draco's eyes on him as he undid the other man's pants and freeing his errection. "Here, let me kiss it and make it all better..." He sank down to his knees and took Draco's hard, hot cock into his mouth. Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry...I...oh god don't stop..." He threw back his head as Harry began to work his magic. Draco suddenly realized that Harry had him wrapped around his finger. Or, in this case, in his mouth. He tried to move but jumped a bit when Harry reached a hand down while sucking happily and massaged his family jewels. Draco felt himself growing harder in his lovers mouth and Harry moaned as he quickened his pace. Draco whispered a spell to vanish their clothes and allowed Harry better access. Harry moaned again and continued to play, sucking, nipping and licking. Draco felt as if he had died and gone to Heaven. None of his other lovers were _this good. _Harry simply rocked his world. But he would be damned if a mere Gryff bested a Slyth. _Payback's a bitch!_ He grinned as he freed himself from Harry's mouth and smirked as he heard the other man whimper, still on his knees. That was such a turn on! Draco had a evil gleam in his eyes as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Now, my teasing green eyed minx," Draco purred as he set Harry onto the couch and knelt down. "It's my turn to torment." Before Harry coud speak, he took Harry's errection into his mouth. Harry squeaked and squirmed as the other man had his wicked way with him. He wasn't sure when exactly he fell for the Slytherin Prince at his feet but he was glad for it. He knew that Draco wouldn't hurt him and yea he knew that Draco was never going to change into some snivelling wimp but it was fine by him. He would rather have his wicked ferret over a wimp anyday!

"Oh...Drake...you Slytherin bastard." Draco looked up at him and smirked.

"And don't you forget it!" Draco barked before going down on his lover again and making him scream. He loved the power felt right now. It was better than any Dark Magic that he had ever learned. More intoxicating than any curse. And more satifying than any conquest. Harry was his, plain and simple and in a few hours, the Gryff was his, legally. He would be damned if anyone or anything took him away from the blond. _I'll rip their heart out and eat it raw, in their faces as they draw their last breath. _With a smile he placed three warm wet fingers into his lover, one by one of course, making sure his lover enjoyed it.

"Oh...god..." Harry whispered as he watched his lover playing with him with lust darkened eyes. Harry wanted more than anything to move with his lover's fingers but Draco was not playing fair!

"DRAKE! DAMN YOU!! LET ME MOVE OR FUCK ME!" Draco's eyes widened at the shout and then he smirked.

"My, my, my, Potter." He drawled as he leaned over his lover and kissed him. "Since when did you have such vulgar language?"

"I've always had it you blond headed son of a bitch!" Harry hissed. "Now what is it going to be?" Draco smirked at the look Harry gave him. It was quite amusing. Harry was being defiant while he was in such a submissive positon. Draco smirked and kissed his lover.

"Are you sure Harry? We will be cutting it fairly close if we do this now."

"Please Drake...I need this..."

"All right love," Draco whispered. "I'll be as gentle as I can..."

"Fuck gentle!" Harry growled. "I want you and I want you NOW!"

"So demanding...already acting like a wife."

"WIFE?!" Harry cried. "MALFOY I'M GONNA...OH GOD!" He couldn't finish for Draco buried himself to the hilt. But that was not what got to him. What got to him was the ring on his cock! _A cock ring!! Damned Dragon's playin dirty!_ He glared at his partner and the grin said it all. The son of a bitch had planned it! _I am so dead..._He gripped onto Draco's shoulders and moaned when his lover moved fast and hard into him. He never thought that it would feel so good and yet, be so wrong... Who would have thought that they would get together. He and Draco had defied all odds to be together and he was glad for it. He was not going to give up Draco and the family. He was pulled away from his musings when Draco pounded into him.

"Oh...damn Malfoy warn a man will you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco asked as he wriggled his hips. Harry gasped and moved with him. Draco's eyes widened but to hell with it, he was enjoying himself. He continued to pound mercilessly and savoring Harry's cries. He actually felt Harry's nails claw into his back. Draco growled and pounded more. He was not going to be bested. Draco grinned when he heard Harry whimpered and looked down. _Oops, almost forgot..._With a whisper, he spelled the ring off his lover and bit him on the neck. As soon s he withdrew his lips from Harry's neck, leaving behind a black purplish mark, Harry let out a scream as his world went white and both their stomachs were coated with Harry's essence. Draco roared as he felt his lover's muscles tighten around him. He roared as he exploded, his hot seed filling his lover. Both men held each other as they came down from their highs.

"Oh...my god...you...fucked...my brains out..." Harry sighed as he tried to calm his racing heart. Draco smirked and held him.

"Thank you," He said. "So Potter," He said as he kissed his lover. "Do you have enough brains to say 'I do'?" Harry kicked his lover feebly but Draco laughed. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"You bet."

Both men rushed to make sure they were on time to the alter and breathed in relief that they were. The kids looked at each other and wondered why Harry had a hicky on him that was barely visible out of the robe. Ron stood next to Draco and smirked.

"You got lucky eh Ferret?" He grinned. Draco looked at him and smirked.

"You bet your ass I did Weasel." Draco whispered. Ron chuckled and clapped him in the back. Harry and Hermoine were having a similar conversation.

"Harry, you little slut!" She giggled. "You didn't..."

"Oh yes I did." He grinned as he adjusted his collar. "Yes, I've sinned. And what are you going to do about it?"

"More power to you." She said. "You actually whipped a snake."

"'Moine, that sounded so wrong in so many ways." Harry lauged. Ron and Draco heard it and both blushed. They couldn't believe their mates would speak of such things. The minister looked at the blushing group and cleared his throat.

"Well, can we begin?" He asked. With the men's approval he began. "Dearly beloved, we are here today to bind these two souls in holy matrimony. Of course, I had hoped that they would have had their vows but considering the time, I dont think we have that kind of time." There were chuckles all around and the minister continued. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded, to have and hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"Well, I don't know," Draco teased. "You're basically asking if I take this pain in the ass to be my one and only and have to burn my clack book..." Harry glared at him and Draco gulped. "But I love him more than life itself so, yes I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter, take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your wedded, to have and hold as long as you both should live?"

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it," Harry said. "You're asking me if I take this screech owl who loves to preen at the mirror more than a girl, wears a pink frilly apron to cook, has more shampoo and skin care products than a boutique but gives me great sex and love that I will always cherish, then yes I do." The minister nodded and they exchanged rings. Draco looked into his and smiled. Engraved inside was an enscription, "To the Dragon who won my heart, I love you always and for all eternity." Harry looked into his and was about to cry.

"Love Never Dies."

**I'll let my readers choose. Shall there be one more chapter or shall I put it sleep? The most reveiws will determine what happens next. **


	20. Peace At Last

Epilogue: Peace at Last (Draco's POV)

It's been two months since Harry and I tied the knot that Christmas Day. I had never dreamed that it would turn out so well, excluding my son's near death experience. We were still livid on that aspect and although I thirsted for her blood, my desire to see her dead was less than Harry's.

Even before we got married, Harry had seen Scorpius as one of his own and when he was hurt, Harry wanted her head on a silver platter. I was more than happy to oblige my love's wish. I had Moody and a group of Aurors hunt down the crazed bitch as I am writing here. Somehow, Merlin knew that I was impatient today.

"Headmaster Malfoy," An Auror named Ryans said as he came into my office, looking as if he had dragged the road with him. "We found her." I looked at him and smiled evilly. Finally, our troubles would be over. I followed Ryans out of my office and into the dungeons in where my aunt was on her knees, although she was bound, snarled like an animal. I had to step back for a moment as I looked at her. She was barely recognizable.

Her hair was more matted and crazed than before. Her features were more haggard and her sounds were those of an animal. Even her eyes were crazed. I knew that there was nothing to be done. Death would be the only release for her. I was about to walk to her when some held onto my arm. I turned to face my uncle.

"Uncle Lucas, what are you doing?" I asked. My uncle looked at me and smiled.

"I will take this Draconis." He said to me as he glared at Bellatrix. "You already took one out and can't another right now. Besides, we have history she and I..." I looked at him and was confused but I knew that he would tell me later. With a nod, I stepped aside. My uncle walked to her and for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. It was as if, she knew that this day would come. My uncle cupped her face between his hands and looked at her.

"Bella," He said dangerously. "Do you think I have forgotten of what you have done to my mother?" Bella looked up and him and tried to speak. However, my uncle shut her up with a look.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" He asked. "I have seen the letters that you and my father had sent to each other. I read his promises to you. It sickens me to no end." I looked at him and was more confused. _What did my grandfather have to do with this?_

"You are nothing but a common whore Bella." My uncle hissed. "You were my father's then the Dark Lord's….then who else, the entire Death Eater circle? Your father is probably rolling in his grave. Your actions end here." I saw that my uncle's hands turned into claws but he didn't lean into her as if to kiss her. I heard a sickening crack and saw my aunt's lifeless body slump forward. As soon as it hit the floor my uncle ignited it and a black circle was all that was left. I breathed a sigh in relief and closed my eyes. _She was gone._ I left him and went to my mate and my brood.

Harry was on our bed, playing with the children and I had to smile. They were in an all out tickle war and I snuck in and held my love from behind.

"Hello," I purred. The children looked at me and giggled, hugging me briefly before they left one by one. I smiled and watched as my lover rested on the pillows. His cheeks were rosy from play and I noticed that his hands were rubbing his stomach. I looked at him and smiled.

"Drake," I heard my mate call out to me as I placed my own hands over his. "I went to see Poppy today because I felt dizzy. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. I'm pregnant Drake." I looked at him and my heart pounded in my ears. I was to be a father again! I was excited and felt as giddy as a school boy. I couldn't ask for a better gift. I had the family I always wanted with another on the way, love and adoration in endless supply, and the one I love beyond all else at my side.

_**Author's Note: Now, I will leave this up in the air. Sequel or no sequel….that is up to you readers to your reviews, if any.as for the note on chapter 18 had received two really big flames and was insulted just because I wasn't familiar with the UK calendar. If I would have known that there was no Thanksgiving, I wouldn't have written it. Now it's been changed and hopefully can quell down any future flames. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
